The Trip to America
by Vixyfox
Summary: The host club goes to America for half a school year. What will happen? Will Tamaki finally tell Haruhi what was on his mind? Or will someone else beat him to it? Extended.
1. Chapter 1 The Trip

* * *

Tamaki stood in the third music room in Ouran High School looking out the window. Everyone was buzzing with excitement. Tomorrow they would be leaving to go to America for an entire half of the school year. He turned his head as the door opened and several people walked in. Haruhi, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori entered the room and looked over at him. "Uh…senpai, you called us here?" Haruhi said as she gave him a questioning look. He turned around all the way and spread his arms out wide and put on a grin. "Ah, yes! It is about the trip to America!" he said as he began to walk towards them. "What about it milord?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru at the same time. "Yes, it is about the host club." He said as he stopped a couple of feet in front of the group. "We will still be in service in America. We may even possibly receive new costumers." Tamaki said as he put on a charming face. "But senpai, how do you know American girls will be affected like the girls here? They may not be swooned by your tactics." Haruhi said using common sense. "Don't be silly my dear Haruhi! Of course they will fall for our tactics. We are the host club after all." Tamaki said as he slung an arm around Haruhi's neck. She picked up his arm and threw it off her shoulders. "Fine, but don't blame me if your tactics fail on them." She said before she walked out of the room assuming the meeting was over.

* * *

They next day, Haruhi stood in the airport where the class had been instructed to meet. She was a little early so she was the first to get there. Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly appeared up beside her, one on each side. "Hello Haruhi!" they said in unison as they leaned forward and looked up at her face. "Morning! How long have you two been here?" she asked as they walked from her side to stand right in front of her. "We just got here." Hikaru said as he took his thumb and pointed at the limousine that was just driving off. "What are you doing here so early Haruhi?" Kaoru asked. "Oh, I didn't know how long it would take for me to get here so I left a little early. So now I'm here." She said as she looked at the twins. "Oh…did you eat breakfast?" they asked. The only reason they asked this was because her stomach had growled while they spoke. "Well, I accidentally left it on the counter at home. I was too busy making sure I had everything to worry about breakfast." She said. "Tsk tsk Haruhi. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" The said as they pointed their fingers at her. "Are you two harassing her again?" asked a voice only a few feet away. "No milord, we were talking about how Haruhi hadn't had breakfast yet. We were just about to ask her to go get something with us since we skipped out on breakfast too." Kaoru said. Tamaki was instantly beside Haruhi with a worried look on his face. Haruhi sighed knowing that his worry was unnecessary. "Dear Haruhi! Have you not had breakfast! You must be starving! Here, let's go get you something to eat! Quick! Let's go Hikaru, Kaoru!" he said as he began dragging poor Haruhi towards the snack area. "Yes milord!" they said as they saluted and followed after them.

* * *

Kyoya walked around the corner to see the four missing students at a table in the snack area. Haruhi seemed to be trying to explain something to the three boys who had dragged her there. "Guys, I told you that this isn't necessary! I have snacks I can eat on the plane!" she said to them as she tried to walk back towards the meeting area. "I hate to interrupt this little food conquest but the teachers want to make sure that everyone is here so if you don't get there soon they're going to count you absent or sick." He said. Tamaki immediately stood up from his seat, grabbed Haruhi's arm and bolted back to the meeting area with the twins right behind him. Kyoya sighed as he followed after them. Mori and Hunny were standing there waiting for the rest of the club as the five retuned from the snack area. "Haru-chan!" Hunny said as he saw her. He jumped into her arms in happiness of seeing her. "Hunny! Mori! Hello." She said as she sat Hunny back on the ground. He looked up at her with joy in his eyes. Mori only grunted in response to her greeting. The teacher called their attention and announced that they would soon be boarding the plane. The students bounced around in excitement except for Haruhi who wasn't all that excited about going to a foreign country, Mori who was too busy trying to calm down the hyper active Hunny, and Kyoya who never really got excited about anything. Once finally on the plane the group took their seats and waited for the plane to take flight.

* * *

Sooo...um, this is my first Host Club story. I know the idea of them going to America is a little cheesy but the idea was stuck in my head for a while. I hope I got all the personalities to the characters correct. Anyways, tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2 Off the Plane into America

* * *

Haruhi looked out the window to her right as the plane soared high over the ground. The ride was to end soon and she would finally be able to move around. Thankfully she hadn't had to listen to Tamaki's rambling the entire trip because he had fallen asleep only thirty minutes into it. She looked up at the ceiling as the intercom came on. "Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in ten minutes. Please make sure you have all your possessions together and won't leave anything behind." A woman's voice said in English to the passengers. Haruhi shook Tamaki by his arm making him sleepily sit his head up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her. "Yes?" he asked. "We'll be landing in a couple of minutes, Tamaki. Make sure you have all your things with you." She said. He looked at her and started to daydream as she said this.

* * *

"Tamaki sweetie! Wake up! You don't want to be late for work! Make sure you don't leave anything behind!" Haruhi said to Tamaki as she stood over him as he lay in bed. "Haruhi! I won't! Just thinking of making you happy will allow me to remember everything! You are so cute!" he said as he stood up and began to twirl in a circle with her. "Oh Tamaki!" she giggled before the daydream faded away by Hikaru's voice.

* * *

"Milord, are you going to stay there all day?" he asked as he filed out of the plane with the rest of the students. Haruhi, who thought it best not to interrupt him, was already in the airport lobby with the rest of the host club and students. He quickly stood up and exited the plane with his things in hand. "Milord, what took you so long?" asked Kaoru. "He was probably daydreaming again, as usual." Hikaru answered his twin. Tamaki didn't have time to answer them as the students were ushered into a very spacious bus that was to take them to where they would be staying. He managed to get a seat beside Haruhi. He looked excitedly out the window of the bus, gaping at the sights. "Haruhi! Isn't this fascinating?" Tamaki asked her as he turned and faced her. His face looked like a small child who had just received his first ice cream cone. She waited a moment before answering, her face showing an amused smile. "Of course it is Tamaki senpai." She said as he smiled back at her. Her turned and faced the window again staring out it like a small child. She laughed quietly to herself before looking out the front window because Tamaki had taken the entire window to himself. Finally, after thirty minutes of driving, they pulled up in front of a huge mansion where the owner stood by the doors with a smile on his face.

* * *

Once settled in, an announcement was made that they would be touring the school they would be attending in thirty minutes. Tamaki bounced around the halls to his fellow host club's rooms. Mori and Hunny had been paired together in one room. Hikaru and Kaoru had been paired together while Kyoya and Tamaki himself had been paired together. Haruhi had gotten a room to herself because of her situation. Kyoya had kindly explained to the owner of the mansion about the situation and had convinced him to allow Haruhi to room by herself. He told the club that he had simply done it to protect their secrets. If anyone found out about Haruhi's secret then there would be a major descend in funds. Haruhi stood in the lobby of the mansion with many of the students who were ready to go. Tamaki bounded down the hall with a happy expression on his face. "Haruhi!" he called as he came down the stairs. She looked up at him and smiled. He neared the end of the staircase when he felt a slap on the back causing him to tumble the rest of the way down. He landed flat on his stomach at the very bottom, many of his 'customers' came racing over to make sure he was okay. "Tamaki! Are you ok?" Haruhi asked as she leaned over him. Many of the girls surrounded him with worried expressions. "Tamaki?" asked one of the girls as she slowly began to reach down. Tamaki's hand flew up and grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her towards him so he was holding her. "I am fine as long as I have you here with me. Without you, I would never be able to live another day!" he said in a charming voice as he flipped his hair slightly. "Oh Tamaki!" she said as the girls immediately started swooning over him and his princely act. Haruhi rolled her eyes as she walk over to the twins who had pushed him down. "I thought he would cry." Said a disappointed Hikaru. "Oh well." Chorused the brothers. Tamaki glanced up at them as he worked his magic on the surrounding girls. Not long after, it was finally time to start the tour of the school ground. The filed out of the mansion, Tamaki still surrounded by his admirers.

* * *

I'm not still not sure if I got the personalities right or not. Tell me if not. Anyways, what do ya think? 


	3. Chapter 3 Starting School in America

* * *

American students watched as the Japanese students were shown around campus. Tamaki strode beside Haruhi as they followed the guide through the hallways. "This school isn't nearly as big as our school. How do they allow so many students to come here?" Tamaki asked. "Didn't you know? They are splitting us up into three different schools. Since you're in this group, this is the school you're attending." Kyoya said. "How did I not know this?" Tamaki asked him. "You were too busy preparing for the trip and ranting about it that we never really had time to tell you." Kyoya answered him lazily. "Besides, as long as the entire host club was in the same group we didn't think you would mind." The twins told him as they came up beside him. "I would like to know this stuff before hand!" he stormed at them. The twins shrugged while Kyoya simply ignored the childish blonde.

* * *

The next day, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru sat in the dining room eating breakfast, ready to start their first day of school in America. "Haruhi, what classes do you have?" Kaoru asked. "Uh, let me see." She said as she took out a sheet of paper that had been given to her that very morning. The twins looked over her shoulder at her schedule. "Not all our classes are the same. American class systems are weird." They chorused. Haruhi shrugged as they said this comment. "Quit harassing Haruhi!" Tamaki said as he came up behind them. He pushed the twins away from her and pulled her to him as if trying to protect her from them. "If anyone is harassing Haruhi it's you milord." Hikaru said. Haruhi pushed herself away from him and straightened her blazer. Even if they were going to school in America they were still made to wear their uniforms. "What classes do you have Tamaki-senpai?" she asked once she sat down again to finish her breakfast. Tamaki pulled out his schedule and peered down at it. He handed it to her and allowed her to look over it. "You have Home ec. fifth period? So do I. That's weird. I thought upperclassmen couldn't be in the same classes as lowerclassmen." She said as she handed his schedule back to him. "I believe that there are certain classes that allow grades to be mixed, like home ec. for example." Kyoya said as he came up to them. "Really? I guess that's the way America does it." Haruhi said as the group stood up to leave for school. "Let's get going. We want to make a good first impression as the host club." Tamaki said as he led the way out the doors to the limousine he would be riding in. He gestured for the group to get in as he opened the door.

* * *

The limousine pulled up to the school and the club got out, Tamaki being the last one to get out. The group walked down the path to the school, not a single bit timid. The group split up as they entered the building, heading towards their own classes. Haruhi and the twins walked into their first class coming across several Americans already in the room. They looked at them with curious eyes but none of them came over to them. The twins stood next to Haruhi as other students slowly wandered in, all of them looking towards Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru. The teacher soon entered the classroom smiling at the Japanese students. "You must be three of the Japanese students. Welcome to my class!" she said in a annoying voice. Haruhi looked over at her. They had studied English but they were still trying to get used to it. Haruhi thought for a moment before speaking. "Uh, thank you." She said as fluently as she could. A few of the Americans snickered at her Japanese accent. The teacher threw a glare their way before turning back to them. "Could you pronounce your names for me so I won't say them wrong when it comes time?" she asked. "I am Haruhi Fujioka. This is Kaoru and Hikaru Hiitachin." She said as she pointed to each boy. "I'm Miss. Cassick. Just stand up here until we can find seats for you." She said as the bell rang. They nodded and watched as students flooded into the room and took their seats. "Ok class. The Japanese students start class today in case you haven't noticed. This is Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru." She said once she got the class's attention. "I'm Hikaru and he's Kaoru." The twins said at the same time. "Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't had twins in a while so you'll have to excuse me." She said with a smile. She got out her seating chart and placed the three in the back of the room together. Finally, their day started. The only thing Haruhi was worried about was fifth period.

* * *

I think I spelled the twin's last name wrong so forgive me. Anyways, what do ya think so far? 


	4. Chapter 4 Fifth Period

* * *

Haruhi walked down the halls towards the cafeteria. It was lunch time and the twins were annoying her about what kind of food she thought they had. "For the millionth time, I don't know! I haven't eaten it yet!" she said as she walked through the doors into a crowded cafeteria. The three looked around before they heard a voice they recognized easily. "Haruhi! Hikaru! Kaoru! Over here!" shouted Tamaki over the hustle of the cafeteria. The three looked over at their leader before slowly heading over. Tamaki was sitting at a table surrounded by many American girls. At the tables around them sat American boys who threw jealous and angry glares at the new comer. Haruhi sighed as she walked over with the twins at her heels. "Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, this is Tiffany, Anna, Cacie, Lindsey, and Hilary." Tamaki said as he pointed to each girl. The three smiled at the girls as they made room for them. Just as Haruhi was about to sit down, Tamaki called for her to sit beside him. She sighed and obeyed his wish. The girls giggled and chatted among themselves with an occasional glance at the Japanese members who sat at their table. "Uh, Tamaki-senpai? What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked him. "It turns out that lunch allows upperclassmen and lowerclassmen to be together too! So now we can spend lunch and fifth period together! Isn't that just wonderful?" he asked full of energy. "Yeah, just great." She said in a none too amused voice.

* * *

"Tamaki-senpai, could you please calm down. It's only home ec. There's no need to get overly excited." Haruhi said as she watched Tamaki bounce around the room occasionally charming girls before moving on to examine the next thing. Haruhi finally walked over to him and pulled him by the collar away from all the equipment. The teacher walked in just as she did this. "Oh, you must be the Japanese students. I am your home ec. teacher Mr. Hedricks. You will be sitting in the back. Also, just because you are new here doesn't mean you can slack off just to let you know ahead of time." He said before walking over to his desk and sitting down, calling for the class's attention. "Take your seats and turn your attention towards the recipe on the board." Haruhi and Tamaki took the two empty stools in the back and looked up at the board. "I want you to get your supplies and began the recipe. Don't put it in the oven until I look at it." He said as he waved his hand. The class immediately got to work along with the two confused new students. "Umm, excuse me dear lady but would you mind explaining things to us?" Tamaki asked in a charming way making the girl squeal.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Haruhi waited patiently as Mr. Hedrick examined the complete recipe before him. He nodded and motioned for her to put it in the oven. "We'll see how it turns out." He said before walking away to another student's recipe. Haruhi set hers in the oven and waited for it to finish baking. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she pulled it out to show a perfectly made apple pie (it was the only thing I could think of at the moment). The teacher examined it trying to find something wrong with it. He grunted in annoyance when he found nothing wrong and nodded his head towards her. The students in the class all sighed in relief as their teacher accepted it. It was hard to impress Mr. Hedricks. Not a single student had been able to do it so far. Haruhi smiled slightly before taking off her apron. Tamaki only began to daydream as he stared at the scene of Haruhi in her apron.

* * *

"Tamaki sweetie! I made an apple pie for you! I hope you enjoy it!" Haruhi called from the kitchen before she walked into the living room and held it out for him to see. "Oh Haruhi! You shouldn't have! I enjoy anything you cook! Especially when you make it specifically for me!" he answered her as he set the pie down on the table and took her into his arms. "Everything I make is for you." She said. "Haruhi!" he cried as he spun her around in circles.

* * *

"Tamaki-senpai? Are you alright?" Haruhi asked as she looked over at him. His eyes had been glazed over with imagination. He shook his head and smiled his silly grin. "I'm just fine Haruhi! Don't worry about it!" he said as he looked back at her. She shrugged her shoulders before continuing to clean their counter and put away the utensils. The bell rung, signaling for the students to exit the classroom. "Haruhi, make sure you pick this up after school. I would hate to throw it out." The teacher said just before she walked out of the classroom. Haruhi nodded and continued toward her next class. Tamaki waved bye to her and headed down the opposite hallway towards his own class. He glanced back towards her before he entered his next class. The daydream still played in his head.

* * *

Soooo...what ya think? 


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting Derek

* * *

Haruhi walked down the empty halls of the school towards her home ec classroom to retrieve her pie. Mr. Hedrick didn't even look up from his work as she entered and walked over to the counter where she had placed her desert. She didn't speak a word as she took it and left the room without a single glance at her teacher. As she walked down the empty halls, she began to think about how the school year would turn out here. As she thought, she wasn't looking where she was going. Apparently, neither was the person she ran into. Just as she was about to fall to the ground, the person grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards them. With one arm wrapped around her, they caught the pie as it came down from the air on his fingertips. Haruhi blinked before looking up at the person. "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" said a boy with brown hair and long bangs. She pulled away from his grip and brushed off her blazer before looking at him again. "It's fine. I wasn't paying attention either." She said as she took her pie from him. "Hey! You're one of those Japanese students! I'm Derek!" he said as he held out a hand. "Uh, I'm Haruhi." She said as she took his hand and shook it with her free hand. "Haruhi! Let's go! What's taking you so long?" asked the twins as they rounded the corner. When they saw Derek they walked over to her side with curios eyes. "Haruhi, who's he?" they asked in their natural language. "He says his name is Derek. We ran into each other." She answered in Japanese also. Derek, hearing his name, looked at them with questioning eyes. Haruhi smiled at him before waving good-bye and walking away with the twins as they questioned her about him.

* * *

Tamaki watched as Haruhi and the twins walked towards the limousine. The twins seemed to be questioning Haruhi about something but, as usual, she wouldn't talk about it. "Just drop the subject!" she said before the three got in." The twins shrugged and let the subject drop. Tamaki looked at them with suspicious eyes. "What did everyone think about their first American school day?" Tamaki asked as energetic as usual. "I made lots of new friends! So did bun-bun! Everyone was nice to us!" Hunny said as he hugged bun-bun tightly to his chest as Mori stayed silent. "I found it rather low class but then again, I didn't really expect much from America." Kyoya said he looked over the assignments he had been given for homework. "What about you Haruhi? Anything new?" Tamaki asked. "Not really. The teachers were a little different than what I thought they would be like." She answered. "What about meeting that guy? What's his name? Oh yeah, Derek! What about him?" the twins asked making sure Tamaki heard what they said. "What guy?" Tamaki asked as he slid closer to the three. "He's no one to worry about. We just ran into each other in the hall. I wasn't looking where I was going. That's all. So you don't need to get all worked up about it senpai." She said with a carefree voice. Tamaki didn't say anything else about the matter but he would be sure to find out all he could about this Derek guy.

* * *

Haruhi walked into the kitchen and looked around. The kitchen was so huge she wasn't sure if they actually used all the space inside of it or just used most of it for placing the supplies need for the meals there. Some one entered behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned on her heel quickly to face who it was. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Said one of the cooks. "No, I shouldn't be in here. Sorry, I'll leave right away." She said as she began to walk towards the door. "Oh, it's fine. You can use the kitchen if you want. It's only used when one of the students request for their dinner. You can use it if you want. To tell you the truth, it would be helpful a bit. That way it's one less student to cook for." He said as he looked at her. "Yeah, I can imagine it must be a hassle to cook for so many people at some random time. And with so many different orders too." She said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "You don't know the half of it." He said as he showed Haruhi where the supplies were. "Have you ever cooked before?" he asked her as he gathered the supplies he need for one student's dinner. "Yes, I cook for my father and I." she answered. "Don't you have a cook to do that for you?" he asked as he looked over at her. "No, I'm just the scholarship student. I'm not rich like everyone else who came on the trip. I'm only here because Tamaki-senpai refused to leave one of the club's members behind." She said. The man only smiled at this. "So, who's this Tamaki-senpai guy?" he asked as he started to fry the meat. "He's the president of the club." She said as she started to make her own meal. He didn't say much after that.

* * *

Finally, Haruhi was finished and was walking back to her room. Tamaki snuck behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Haruhi immediately slipped from his grasp and whipped around to see who it was. "Oh, senpai, it's only you. You scared me for a minute there." She said as she looked at him. "Haruhi, who's Derek?" he asked as he shuffled closer, ready for an explanation. "Just a guy I bumped into today. Tamaki-senpai, I thought we agreed to drop the subject. He's not anyone important." She said before continuing to walk down the hall to her room. "Are you sure?" he asked as he caught up with her, determined to make sure she wasn't lying. "Of course senpai. Besides, as long as he thinks I'm a guy then we have nothing to worry about." She said before going in her room and closing the door after her leaving Tamaki in the hall. "She's right. As long as he thinks she's a guy I-I mean we have nothing to worry about." He said. Yet he was unsure of himself as he said this.

* * *

So, do you like it? Sorry GoGothGirl, I forgot to make the paragraphs smaller and then I remebered half way through. I thought it would be kind of wierd to start in the middle so I didn't do it. Sorry. Anyways...hope everyone is enjoying it. 


	6. Chapter 6 Derek Knows Haruhi's Secret

* * *

Haruhi walked down the halls with the twins at her heels. They turned into their first class and took their seats even though class wouldn't start for another twenty minutes. "Do you think you'll run into that Derek guy again today Haruhi?" the twins asked in Japanese so no one could eavesdrop. "I don't think so." She said while shaking her head. "Well, you better rethink that because here he comes." They said as they pointed at someone that was walking towards them. "Derek?" she asked as she turned her head and looked at him. "Hi Haruhi!" he said as he stood in front of them. "Uh, hi Derek." She said as she looked up at him from her seat. "Hello Derek." Said they twins as they stood up and walked over to him. They began to examine him while asking him questions. "What do you think of Haruhi?" Hikaru asked him as he poked his arm. "I guess she's pretty cool." He said. They immediately stiffened as he said this. "Did you say she?" Kaoru asked. Derek nodded his head with a questioning look in his eyes. The twins each put an arm over Derek's shoulders and began to glare at him. "Don't let anyone know that Haruhi is a girl. It'll ruin her chances of being able to pay off her debt." They told him. He looked at her questioningly. "It's too much to explain right now. We'll have to explain it to you later." She said with an apologizing smile. He only blinked as the teacher walked in and called for the class's attention.

* * *

Tamaki smiled as the three members walked over to the table he was at. "Tamaki, we need to talk to you about something important." Hikaru said. Tamaki looked at turning to the girls who were occupying the table with him. "I will be back my fair maidens. Wait for me not as I leave you. Do not fret while I am gone. I will think of you and it will keep me alive so I may return to you." He said before walking away with Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru, leaving a table full of swooning and squealing girls. "What is so important that I must leave my duty as a host for even a second?" he asked as he faced them. "Oh no! Is someone harassing Haruhi! I knew it! Don't worry Haruhi! I will protect you! Leave it to me! Just tell me who it is and I will protect you from them!" he said as he grabbed Haruhi by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "No milord, it's about the Derek guy. He knows Haruhi is a girl." They said as Haruhi slapped Tamaki's hands away from her shoulders. "He knows! How?" Tamaki asked. The twins shrugged making Tamaki face Haruhi. "I don't know how he knows." She said. "I think he has lunch right now also so let's find him and ask him about it!" Hikaru said. Tamaki set his eyes into a determined position and nodded. "Let's go right now! Come Haruhi! Hikaru and Kaoru, let's go!" he said as he grabbed Haruhi's wrist and dragged her out of the cafeteria with the twins following behind.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru spotted and pointed out Derek for Tamaki since Haruhi refused to answer him. "This isn't needed! There's no point in it!" she said as he dragged her towards the boy. "You! Are you Derek?" he asked him in front of his friends. "Yeah, why?" he asked as he took in the scene. "I must speak with you! Immediately!" Tamaki said. Derek shrugged to his friends and walked away with Tamaki and the others. They stopped a good distance away from his friends so they wouldn't heard. "How do you know Haruhi's a girl?" Tamaki asked. Derek was taken aback by this question. "Well…um…you see, yesterday, after we ran into each other…." He began but just couldn't get it out of his mouth. Haruhi pulled her hand away from Tamaki's grip and looked at him with curious eyes. The way he was stuttering made her wonder how he knew. "Yes? Yesterday after we ran into each other what?" Haruhi asked. Derek began to blush as he looked at the ground. "Spit it out!" Tamaki snarled at him. This was one of those rare moments Tamaki acted like this. "Well, when I caught you and pulled you to me so you wouldn't fall or lose your balance….your chest sorta hit mine….yeah, you get the point." He said as he looked down at the ground and tried to hide his face. The group was silent when he said that. "But she's Miss A-cup!" the twins said. Tamaki turned his furious gaze on them. "Don't talk about Haruhi like that!" he said in a very angry voice. Haruhi hit all three of the boys upside the head. "That is none of your business! God you are such idiots!" she said with dangerous eyes. Tamaki went to a near by tree in his depressed position. Haruhi took a deep breath before continuing to speak. "It was just an accident! Unless you would have wanted me to fall on the floor!" she said as she put her hands on her hips. "It would have been better than him catching you!" Tamaki said as he returned to the group. He was face to face with Haruhi as he argued with her. "For get it! You guys are impossible!" she said before storming off. Tamaki glared after her. Suddenly, he turned and faced Derek with a dangerous gaze. "You are not allowed to tell a single soul about her secret or you're dead." He said in a very low yet scary voice. It was as if thunder and lighting had flashed at the moment he said this for Tamaki looked very scary. Derek cringed at his words. Tamaki and the twins left Derek standing there scared out of his wits. He had brought out Tamaki's scary side in only the five minutes he had known the boy.

* * *

I know I update fast. It's because since I'm not doing much this summer so I have nothing to do all day but play on the computer. Anyways...how do you like it so far? 


	7. Chapter 7 Tamaki Apologizes to Haruhi

* * *

Haruhi sighed as she sat on a stool beside the still fuming Tamaki. She had never seen him like this for this long. It kind of worried her a bit. He hadn't said a thing to her after that meeting but she didn't mind. However, she did mind how it was effecting the assignment. They were supposed to work together with the person at their table to make some sort of meal. Since he was being silent she couldn't decide what they were going to make even though she knew she would end up doing all the work with him watching. The least he could do was help her decide what they were going to make. "Tamaki-senpai, we need to decide or we'll get a bad grade. I need to keep good grades if I'm going to keep this scholarship." She said to him. He looked at her before sighing and beginning to think. He was acting more serious now. She wasn't sure if she liked it. He finally looked at her and opened his mouth to speak. "Tamaki! Why don't you and Haruhi make sushi? We would all love to try some! None of us have ever had it before! Please!" asked a girl who came up beside Tamaki, grabbing the sleeve of his blazer and giving him pleading eyes. Tamaki looked down at her before looking over at Haruhi. She had an amused looked on her face before she nodded. "My dear princess, we would be honored to make something for you! We will make as you request and may you like it!" he said in a charming yet overly excited way. The girls squealed at this before going back to their tables and throwing him adoring looks.

* * *

"There, done!" Haruhi said as she got Tamaki's attention. His mood had lightened up as class had carried on. "Haruhi! It looks terrific!" he said as he looked down at it. "Yes Haruhi, it looks really good!" said one of the girls from earlier. Haruhi only smiled at them as she offered a piece to whoever wanted one. Tamaki smiled at her yet he didn't put his full heart into it like usual. His mind still thought about the Derek incident. Haruhi noticed his mind was elsewhere and looked up at him with concern. He didn't seem to notice her look as he glanced at her. This really bothered her now. Once the girls disbanded to their own tables, she put a hand on Tamaki's arm, getting his attention. "Haruhi?" he asked as he looked down at her. "Tamaki-senpai, you seem distracted. Are you okay?" she asked with concern in her voice and eyes. A startled look passed over his face before a look of sincerity came across it. "It's nothing. I'm just tired is all. So don't worry. I'll get my energy back soon." He said. Haruhi's face still remained with a worried look before se nodded. "Maybe if you ate something your energy would come back. You skipped lunch because of that….incident so you're probably hungry." She said as she offered him a piece of sushi. For once, he didn't have a fantasy about the moment. He just took the piece from her and ate it with a small thank-you. She smiled at him before taking of her apron and beginning to clean up.

* * *

Later that day, Haruhi walked down the halls with the twins as they made their way to the outside of the building. She smiled at students they passed and waved a couple of greetings before finally walking out into the sunlight. Tamaki waved at them from the limousine before beckoning them over. They did as their president wanted and began to walk towards him. The ride home was nothing special except that Tamaki had gotten his energy back and was annoying everyone in the car except the driver who was lucky enough to be so far away from the energetic passenger. Once inside their temporary domain, the group split and went their separate ways. Haruhi went to her room to study for an oncoming test. As she settled down on her bed, a knock came at her door. "Who is it?" she called out as she kept her focus on her books. "It's me, Tamaki." Replied a voice on the other side. Haruhi sighed before getting up and walking over to the door and letting the boy in. "Yes?" she asked him as he turned and faced her. "Um, I wanted to, um," he started. "Yes?" she asked encouraging him to complete his sentence. "To apologize. You know, for lunch today." He said as he looked at the ground. Haruhi looked at him. This was out of character for him, he was usually a very stubborn person and wasn't one to apologize for something he felt strongly about. "T-Tamaki-senpai? Do you feel okay?" she asked as she walked over to him. "I'm fine Haruhi." He said as he kept his gaze on the floor they stood on. "Tamaki, I appreciate the apology. But there is nothing for you to apologize about. I don't care what you say, there is nothing for you to apologize about." She said. He let it stay at that as he walked out of her room. She was wrong. There would be a lot he would have to apologize for. She just didn't know it.

* * *

La Li Ho! Look, the question about whether the entire school or the host club is in America will be answered right now. Most of the school(including the host club) is in America. Some students decided to stay behind. I hope that answeres your question. Anyway, how do you like it so far? 


	8. Chapter 8 Going to Try American Food

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru walked down the halls of the school after hours hoping to a certain someone so they could have a little talk with him. Who they found was a totally different person than who they were looking for. "Uh, excuse me. Are you Hikaru and Kaoru?" asked a girl who they had just come across. "Yeah, what of it?" they asked simultaneously. They girl gave them a cute smile before speaking again. "I was wondering if you two would like to go with me and my friends to the pizza parlor. Care to join us?" she asked as she gave her most seducing smile. The twins looked at each other before shrugging slightly. "We were looking for someone. We're sorry." They said as they turned on their heels. "Oh come on! It won't hurt to spend thirty minutes with us. You can find them later!" she said as she grabbed one hand of each boy and started dragging them away.

* * *

Haruhi sat in her last class as she studied for the upcoming test. The mansion was too noisy for her liking and she was sure to get interrupted if she studied in her room. Her eyes glanced over the page she was looking over, taking in the information she needed. "Haruhi?" asked a voice she recognized. Haruhi glanced up to see Derek standing in the doorway with a paper in hand. "Derek? What are you doing here?" she asked as fluently as possible for her. "I came to turn in a paper that I forgot to turn in earlier. What about you?" he asked as he made his way to her side. "I was studying. This is probably the only place I can find that is quiet enough." She said with a slight smile. He smiled at her before speaking again. 'If you're done, you want to go get some food?" he asked. She looked up at him with uneasiness in her eyes. "I guess…" she said slowly before putting her books away and throwing her book bag over her shoulder.

* * *

Tamaki watched as the pair waked out of the classroom leaving it empty. His mind wandered to suspicion as the two headed out the doors together, not parting ways at the gate like they usually would. Instead, Derek started to lead Haruhi towards the opposite direction of their mansion. In a sudden panic, he called after her, hoping to get her attention. "Haruhi!" he called. She turned and looked at him over her shoulder as he raced towards her. He wasn't going to let this American boy take Haruhi somewhere without someone there to protect her. He remembered the last time she stood up top a group of boys. It led to the misfortune of being thrown over the cliff and almost drowning. Even if Derek was only one guy, who knew what American boys would try to a girl when they had them, alone?

* * *

"Tamaki-senpai?" she asked as he stopped in front of the pair, desperately trying to catch his breath. "Ha-ru-hi. Where are you going?" he asked, finally catching his breath after saying her name. "Derek was going to show me American food. Would you like to come senpai?" she asked with a smile on her face. Tamaki saw a slightly disappointed look cross and flee Derek's face as she asked this. "Sure, why not? Seeing as how Derek knows our secret, we should get to know him better." Tamaki said with a serious face yet his eyes showed a sly look in them. "What do you mean by our? It's Haruhi's secret, not yours unless you're actually a girl also?" he said in a mocking tone. Tamaki balled his hands into fists as Derek said this. "Haruhi is part of the host club. Since she is a member, her problem is the entire club's problem. So when I say our, I mean our." Tamaki said, his voice coated with a bitter sweetness. Tamaki defiantly wasn't acting like himself. Haruhi caught this the moment he said that they should get to know Derek better. "You know what; maybe we should do this some other day. I don't think Tamaki-senpai is feeling very well right now." She said, interrupting the little war between the two. Tamaki looked at her. "Oh no, Haruhi! I'm just fine." He said in a determined voice. Haruhi sighed as she nodded and looked at Derek. "So, where are we going?" she asked in a slightly unsure voice. She felt she would regret this question the second they arrived at the place. She was right to think that.

* * *

Sorry that it took so long to update, I had a friend over for two days so...yeah...Anyway, what do you think? 


	9. Chapter 9 Reason for Which Haruhi Hosts

* * *

Haruhi sighed as the two boys across and beside her had a conversation coated with fake kindness and bitter words. "How did Haruhi get involved in this situation?" Derek asked Tamaki as he sent a slight glare in his direction while at the same time smiling sweetly for Haruhi's sight. Haruhi didn't buy his smile for one second but she allowed him to think she did. "She knocked over an 80,000 dollar vase and has to pay her debt the only way the host club could think of. She must get a certain amount of costumer requests before she is allowed to leave the club if she wanted to." Tamaki said. "Is that the only thing you could think of? So sad. And I thought Japanese people were supposed to be smart. No offense Haruhi." He said as he smiled a bitter smile towards Tamaki. (By the way, I am only making him say this; this is NOT how I actually feel towards Japanese so please take no offense.) Tamaki glared at him as Haruhi said nothing. She only sighed as their little war continued. "No, we just had to think of a way for her to repay the debt the way the host club could profit more." He said. "So she is only something to profit the host club? How very rude. What do you think Haruhi?" he asked as both boys turned their attention towards her.

* * *

There was a moment of silence as they awaited Haruhi's answer. Finally, she stood up and placed both hands on the table. "I think this little war between the two of you is stupid and that you shouldn't bring me into it. I want nothing to do with it. And also, Tamaki-senpai, I wish you hadn't have told me that information. Now would you please excuse me? I need to think for a while." She said before leaving them alone. Tamaki stood up quickly and began to chase after her. He could tell when her feelings were hurt. He hadn't meant to tell her these things. It was all a lie. There was a different reason as to why she had to work as a host. Yet only he could tell her when the time came. "Haruhi!" he yelled out after her, getting closer to her by the minute. "Leave me alone! Please! I need to think." She replied as she came closer to the curve. Tamaki caught up to her and grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him.

* * *

When he spun her around, he saw her eyes were filled with hurt. "Haruhi, I didn't mean those things. They aren't the real reasons why you are acting as a host to pay your debt off. You know this!" he said with pleading eyes. "Then tell me, why am I a host? To make a bigger profit for the club?" she asked with scorn in her voice. "It's because… it is a suitable payment for breaking a vase you possibly could pay for on your own. That's why you're acting as a host." He said knowing in his own mind that this was only part of the truth for him. Her eyes softened a little but still held an emotion he didn't like. Sadness. "I guess you're right. I know there is no way I could pay for that vase. I suppose it really is a suitable payment." She said with a sad laugh. Tamaki said nothing when she said this. Haruhi looked up at his face to find a sad yet dazed look upon his face. "There's no need for you to be sad Tamaki-senpai. I am acting a little too drastically. I don't know why. I feel like I've changed in the short two weeks we've been here." She said as her gaze fell on the concrete they stood on. Tamaki snapped out of his daze as she said this. "No Haruhi! It's fine. Besides, this trip was bound to effect everybody differently but I didn't expect it to affect you." He said in a quiet voice.

* * *

Haruhi looked up at him. "Why not?" she asked with questioning eyes. Tamaki stayed silent as she asked this. She sighed finally realizing she wasn't going to get an answer from him. "We should head back home now." She said as she began to head towards the mansion they were living in. Tamaki walked along beside her, silent. Both were defiantly not themselves. Hopefully, they would be themselves soon. Hopefully.

* * *

I know this chapter sucks...please bear with me. I am writing two stories at once so my attention is split between the two. Just tell me what you think. 


	10. Chapter 10 Back to Normal or Not?

* * *

Tamaki bounced around the group as they seated themselves in an empty classroom they had been lucky enough to find. "A bit small but I guess it will work for hosting." Said the twins as they looked around at it. Tamaki turned and faced them, the twins already knowing he was about to put on a dramatic act. "Small? At least there is a place where the fair ladies who are in dire need of our abilities can find happiness! No matter what the size of the room, we will still have our duty as hosts to make them happy! All we need to do now is allow them to know where we will be. We can not allow the ladies to suffer from sadness any longer!" Tamaki said as he made dramatic hand gestures. "As long as that crazy girl from yesterday doesn't find us we''l be happy to make our presence known." Hikaru said. "Did my ears hear correctly? You don't want a costumer to come to you?" Tamaki asked as he feigned fainting. "Oh hush! You've never had a girl just waltz up to you and drag you to some American restaurant without telling you where they were taking you. She was crazy I tell you! You know when we got there after she got off her cell phone she completely ignored us and told us to buzz off." Kaoru said.

* * *

Tamaki looked at them. He wasn't aware that the twins also went to a American restaurant with a girl. "How rude!" Hunny stated as he hugged his bun-bun to his chest and glaring up at nothing. "If you thought it sounded rude you should have seen it. Americans are weird and I don't know why we should start hosting them." The twins stated in bored tones. "For it is our duty to make all girls happy! We can't just leave some out because they are a different race! That would not be a host's way! Or have you forgotten how to host already?" Tamaki asked the pair. "I agree that Americans are weird but I also think that Tamaki is right in a way." Haruhi said. Tamaki was in front of her in a flash, his eyes shining. "You think so?" he asked her in his annoying childish voice. Haruhi sighed as he did this. Maybe she should have kept quiet…

* * *

The group was finally back into their old routine of making girls happy with their dramatic and charming antics. Mori, as usual, was quiet and kept close to Hunny, making sure he didn't eat too many sweets. The twins were once again showing brotherly love while Tamaki charmed a huge group a girls and Kyoya continued to scribble on his clipboard. Haruhi stood to the side observing all the members as they did their hosting as if they were in Japan. Many of the American girls were easily swayed at just a look from one of the members. Haruhi smiled with amusement as yet another group of girls fainted over Hikaru and Kaoru's brotherly love. "Uh, Haruhi?" asked a voice from behind her. She turned to find Derek standing there with a smile plastered onto his face. "Oh, Derek. What is it?" she asked. Hearing Derek's name, Tamaki slid a glance in their direction as a conversation began.

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to run out on you and Tamaki-senpai yesterday. I was a little stressed about everything I was hearing so you'll have to excuse me." She said to him before he could answer her question. "Oh, no problem. We were being irrational. Don't worry about it." He said as he waved his hands. "Too cowardly to take the blame all on your own?" asked Tamaki who had come up to the pair while the two began their conversation. "No, I just thought it would be a lie if I took all the blame when part of it was your fault too. I don't like to lie." Derek said to Tamaki as he gave him a fake smile that gave off a challenging vibe. "I bet you don't. But I would like to point out that you were the one who started the conversation, not I." Tamaki said as he placed himself beside Haruhi. "Yes, but may I point out that you were the one who took part in it. You didn't have to answer me; you could've changed the subject." Derek replied in a bitter kind voice. "But it would have been rude to do so. It would have felt like I was trying to avoid something which I wasn't." Tamaki replied with an equally fake smile. Haruhi sighed as the two boys maintained their fake smiles and kindness. "Look, what ever it is that you two have against each other, I suggest you put it aside. Tamaki you have costumers waiting for you and Derek was in the middle of trying to say something. Now please, can we resume our conversation and could you resume your hosting?" she asked. Derek gave him an amused smile laced with victory. Tamaki sighed and did as asked with hateful glances back at the American boy. He protested to himself as the pair began to walk out of the room.

* * *

Sorry it took me longer than usual to update. It wouldn't let me turn in the next chapter...it seems to do that alot lately. Well anyway, tell me waht you think. I don't think I'll update the story until I get up to at least 20 to 22 reviews so please review. 


	11. Chapter 11 Tamaki Asks Haruhi a Question

* * *

Tamaki sat in the empty room, their hosting for the day long over. Haruhi still hadn't come back from that outing with Derek. He finally sighed and stood up to leave. Just at that moment, someone's head popped through the door and looked at him. "Tamaki-senpai? There you are! We were all worried about where you were!" said Haruhi as she walked into the room and placed her hands on her hips. "Haruhi? I was waiting for you." He said in a small and quiet voice that was barely audible. Haruhi looked at him with questioning eyes. "Why didn't you come back after you left with that Derek guy?" he asked in the same small voice. "It took us a while to get to the place and then when I decided to leave I decided to just go to the house because it was so late. Speaking of which, it's dark outside. We need to leave and get back home." Haruhi said as she turned and started to walk out the door. Tamaki saw this and hurried to her side, walking without a single word from his mouth. Haruhi sensed something wrong but said nothing.

* * *

When they finally reached the sidewalk outside the school, Haruhi started walking to them house the students were supposed to stay. "We're walking home?" Tamaki asked her as he let her get ahead. "Yes, is there a problem with it?" Haruhi asked as she turned her gaze towards him. Tamaki took a minute to answer her. "No, not at all. I think I would actually enjoy walking home." He told her as he smiled at her. Haruhi looked at him for a second before giving an unsure smile back and continuing to walk to the house. Tamaki was silent for most of the trip before he finally got the courage to speak. "H-Haruhi. I need to ask you something." He said as he stopped. Haruhi turned to face him with questioning eyes. "What is it Tamaki-senpai?" she asked as he started biting his lower lip. He was silent for a moment before he continued to speak. "D-do you l-like that Derek guy?" he asked as he diverted his gaze to the sidewalk. Haruhi looked at him before answering. "Well, he's a good friend." She said not getting which like Tamaki meant. "No, Haruhi! Not like that! The other like, you know, like like." Tamaki said keeping his gaze on the sidewalk their feet stood on. He didn't get any words from her mouth. Instead he got laughing. "Tamaki-senpai! Of course not! I only just met him! Like I could fall in love with him!" she said as she held her stomach as she doubled over with laughter.

* * *

Tamaki only watched with a relieved yet confused look on his face. Why would Haruhi laugh at a serious question such as that? Actually, it was a serious question to Tamaki, not Haruhi. But he was relieved at her answer. "Besides senpai, we're here to expand our studies, not fall in love. I would never stray from my original objection. Falling in love might cause me to lose focus therefore lose my scholarship." She told him as she straightened up and looked at him with amusement in her eyes. He stared at her. She noticed his face and walked towards him. "Tamaki-senpai, are you all right?" she asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder trying to get his attention. Tamaki snapped back to reality and smiled at her. "You're right. It was a silly question to ask. Forget I ever asked you." He said as he began to walk. Haruhi stared after him before catching up to him with a confused look in her eyes. They finally reached the house and entered parting their separate ways to their rooms.

* * *

The next morning, Tamaki was back to his hyper and bouncy self showing no sign that the question he had asked yesterday held any affect on him. Haruhi only sighed and shook her head as he waltzed around the room charming girls. "This early in the morning?" she asked to no one in particular. "Something got his spirits up last night. What did you two talk about on the way home yesterday?" Kyoya asked from behind her. Haruhi jumped in surprise as he asked this. "Just about the Americans we've met. Why?" she asked as she looked up at him from her seat at the table. "Anything more specific?" he asked looking at her through the lens of his glasses. Haruhi pondered whether to tell him or not decided against it. "No." she said. "Fine then." Kyoya replied before walking off. Haruhi watched after him for a moment before glancing back over to Tamaki. What did cause him to b e so hyper this morning?

* * *

Well, I'm happy I got the 20 reviews I wanted. Now let's move the bar up to 30 shall we? Once I get 30 reviews I will write and send in the next chapter! So please review. Also, what'd ya think? 


	12. Chapter 12News That Might Send Them Back

* * *

Haruhi glanced over at Tamaki again. It was hard not to with the way he was acting. He was way too hyper today. She didn't know what had gotten in him but she wished it never had. He bounced over to her, his energy showing in his eyes. Haruhi sighed as he made his way quickly over to her. "Haruhi! What are you doing over here?" he asked as he looked at her. "Tamaki-senpai, what did you have to eat today?" she asked, waving aside his own question. "Huh? Why?" he asked. "I was just wondering." She said. Tamaki's eyes began to sparkle as she said this. "Ha-ru-hi! Are you worried about my health? How sweet! Don't worry Haruhi! I eat enough!" he said as he began to spin her around. "Tamaki-senpai! Stop! I wasn't really worried about you're health!" she said. This sent Tamaki to his corner in his dejected pose. Haruhi sighed in annoyance. "Tamaki-senpai, I just wanted to know what made you so hyper today." She said. He looked over at her no longer in his dejected pose. He got a silly smile on his face before answering. "It's a secret!" he said. Haruhi looked at him before shrugging and getting ready to leave.

* * *

The next morning, there was a buzz around the mansion. Haruhi, completely clueless about what was going on, ignored it all and sat down at the breakfast table as usual. That was when she heard a familiar voice from behind her. "Haruhi! How can you be so calm about this?" asked Tamaki. She turned and faced him finding the rest of the club with him. She had a blank look on her face. There was no need for her to say anything for them to know that she had no clue about what they were talking about. "You seriously don't know?" asked Kaoru. Haruhi didn't have a chance to answer him before Hunny ran up to her squeezing bun-bun tightly. "There was a shooting at one of the other schools! Their thinking about sending everyone back to Japan like the person wanted. It scares me!" he informed her. Haruhi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure that nothing will happen to you Hunny." She said with caring eyes that comforted Hunny enough to quit his sniffling. "Is this true?" she asked the other members of the club as she calmed Hunny. The group nodded. "Did anyone get hurt?" she asked them with concern entering her eyes. "No. The shooter said it was just a warning. Next time someone would really get hurt." Hikaru voiced. Concern was now really apparent in Haruhi's eyes as Hikaru said this.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru walked beside Haruhi as they walked to their next class. The halls were buzzing about the shooting at the other school. Part of it unnerved Haruhi the slightest bit. Her thoughts were that they should go home immediately but another part of her mind told her that they needed to stand up to this person and show them that Japanese people also had a right to be here. It was, after all, a free country as many people say. Her mind stayed on the little war all day and she just couldn't seem to concentrate. Her teachers seemed to notice this and were nice enough to leave her alone for the day. She couldn't even concentrate during club hours which made Tamaki worried. He, though, had no problem expressing how worried he was. "Haruhi! What's the matter? Did I make you mad again? Are you okay?" he asked as he looked at her. "Heh, no, no Tamaki-senpai. I'm just fine. Don't worry. It's just that I'm thinking about something." She said as she looked at her hands in her lap. Tamaki sat down beside her on the couch and looked over at her, sincerity in his eyes. "Tell me what's on your mind. It might help." He said. Haruhi looked over at him with questioning eyes but none the less she told him. "I've been thinking about that shooting. I'm not sure if we should go back or stay here. Going back would mean safety and staying would be showing them we have every right to be in America just as much as they do." She said. Tamaki's began to sparkle. "Oh my poor Haruhi! Worried over such news! Don't worry my daughter! I will protect you! All of the members in this club will protect you! So don't worry about it!" he said, strangling her with a hug. "T-Tamaki-senpai! I can't breath!" she said. "Oh! I'm sorry! Don't be mad at me!" he said with pleading eyes after he let go of her. She only smiled slightly at him as she caught her breath. "I guess I won't worry about it for now…" she said before trying to tell Tamaki she wasn't mad at him.

* * *

Okay people. I know I sent this in one review short. I want to make a deal with you. If you guys give me 40 reviews I will send in two chapters next time. So please review and you'll get two chapters ok? 


	13. Chapter 13 A Surprise Not Wanted

* * *

Haruhi sighed as she closed her books and placed them on the table beside her. It was late and she probably needed to go to sleep. The news still bothered her a bit but she had decided to place it in the back of her mind. She lay down and waited for sleep to take her but it never did. Finally, after a long time, Haruhi sat up in frustration before standing up and leaving her room, walking to the door of someone else's room. Just as her hand was about to hit the wood she stopped herself. What had caused her to come here to Tamaki's room? The news didn't bother her THAT much did it? Haruhi turned away and began to walk when she heard a sound of a door opening. "Haruhi?" Tamaki asked as he peeped at her from the doorway, his face painted in worry. "T-Tamaki-senpai…I was just…." She started but couldn't think of how to finish her sentence. "Is something bothering you?" he asked her as he stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's nothing. I just couldn't sleep is all. I'll go back now." She said as she looked at the ground. Tamaki stopped her from leaving the leaving the spot she stood. "Is the news of the shooting still bothering you?" he asked with a sincere look on his face. Haruhi blinked several times before looking at the ground. "I…don't know." She said. "Then why don't we talk about it? It might help get it off your mind." He said as he gestured towards the open door.

* * *

Kyoya glared at the two of them as they sat down at the small table in his and Tamaki's room. "So is it, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked her as she sat down. Kyoya sensing it was nothing pulled the blankets over his body even more that before and slowly let sleep take him as the two began to talk. "I guess it is. I didn't think that it would bother me that much but it just gets to me. I still remember that time at the beach. You know…" she trailed off while staring intently at the table. Tamaki looked at her again with another sincere face. For once he was actually acting his age. "Yes, I remember it. Don't forget what I said earlier. The host club is here to protect you. Don't be afraid to call on us anytime. Most of your classes are with Hikaru and Kaoru and your other classes are with me so don't worry. One of us will be with you at all times." He told her with a reassuring smile. "You mean you really meant that?" she asked as she looked up at him. "Of course I did. I wouldn't lie about that kind of stuff." He said. Haruhi looked at him for a long minute before a smile played across her lips. "Tamaki-senpai?" she began. "Hmm, yes Haruhi?" he asked her, waiting for a reply. She stood up and began to walk to the door. Just as she reached it she looked back at him. "Thank-you." She said before closing the door after her. Tamaki stared after her with a faint smile brushing his lips.

* * *

The next day, Haruhi was walking down the halls towards the room they were using for hosting. She was a little earlier than usual but she just decided she could use that time to study for a test they were just told they would have tomorrow. "Haruhi?" asked a voice from behind her. She turned to see Derek standing there with a smile on his face. "Derek? What are you doing here?" she asked as she turned around to face him. "I was actually waiting for you. I want to talk to you." He said in a sweet tone. "Okay, but do you think we talk on the way to the host club room. If I get there early I could probably study." She said. He gave a laugh before nodding and beginning to walk. Haruhi walked beside him with curiosity in her eyes. (Yes I know Haruhi isn't usually curious but for this part she is.) "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked him after a moment of silence. "Oh yes, I wanted to ask you something. I know that you have to pay a debt and all but why don't you quit the host club?" he asked. Haruhi sighed and began to give her explanation. "It isn't quite that easy. It would probably take my whole life to earn enough money to pay off that debt. And if I couldn't do it then it would probably fall onto the next generation and I wouldn't want to burden them with it, especially when they would have no clue as to why they are working to pay off some debt that was not their fault. Besides, it's actually kind of fun to tell you the truth. But then again, I can't wait till the day I pay it off. I just wanted a quiet place to study and I found the host club. It was just a twist of fate I guess." She said as she began to think. She stopped once she realized they were at the doors of the room. Well, actually they were inside the room. "Well, I think you should quit." He said. "But I can't. I just told you why." She said as she looked at him. She then realized he was dangerously close to her. He leaned in near her ear and began to whisper into it. "If you want, I know who the shooter is…" he told her with a devious grin on his face. Haruhi's eyes widened. "W-Who is it?" she asked. He pressed his mouth to hers before she could ask anything else. "Quit and I'll tell you." He said into her ear. He turned to leave and saw what he didn't want to see. The rest of the host club standing in the doorway.

* * *

Finally, the long anticipated 13 and 14th chapters! Whoot! 


	14. Chapter 14 Derek Leaves

* * *

Derek stopped dead in his tracks once he saw the group that was gaping at him. Then a rush of events happened. The twin caught Tamaki's arms just in time before he could strangle Derek while the others just stared at the scene before them. Haruhi hadn't said a word but now another noise filled the room. Whack! The sound echoed in the room. Derek brought a hand to his now blazing cheek and stared at her. The twins, surprised by her action let Tamaki slip from their grip. Tamaki rushed over to the two and began to strangle the boy where he stood. "What's going on?" asked a voice from behind the group. The group, excluding Haruhi, Tamaki, and Derek, turned and faced the voice. One of their costumers. Kyoya cleared his throat before speaking. "Nothing for the moment. If you don't mind, the host club is closed for the moment. Please come by tomorrow." He said before closing the door while trying to hide the scene behind him. "Well, let's get Tamaki off of him." He said as he motioned to Tamaki. The twins nodded and headed towards the three, ready to pry the angry Tamaki off of Derek.

* * *

Tamaki sat in a chair across from Derek, a glare placed on his face as he watched the boy he now hated more than anything in the world. Haruhi had gone to her room quite some time ago and hadn't come out since. Tamaki finally stood up after a long moment of silence. "I don't care who you are. Don't ever go near Haruhi ever again." Tamaki said in one of the most dangerous and deadly voices ever used. Derek cringed from his tone but nevertheless spoke. "Why? I have just as much right to be with Haruhi as you do. Besides, what would she see in someone like you? You are too childish and probably always get on her nerves. She probably never says anything to you because she's trying to be nice." He said with a snarl that was far from Tamaki's deadly tone. "Well, at least I'm not some playboy American who thinks hey can get away with anything they want!" Tamaki replied with menacing eyes. (I have nothing against Americans people, I am one you know.) "I'd rather be that than some pompous rich airhead who can't take his head out of the clouds and all their spoils to see what you have! You're making her miserable! Just let her quit host club!" he shouted back. Kyoya had had enough. "Shut up. Both of you." He said in a low voice but it somehow reached their ears. The next person to speak surprised them. "No, I'm not miserable Derek. Sure Tamaki may act childish but he does have his moments. If you had taken even a second to get to know him you would have found that he would do anything to make his friends happy. You don't have a say in the matter Derek about who I should be friends with or if he is making my life miserable. Maybe I'm happy like this." Haruhi said from the doorway in which she stood.

* * *

Derek stared at her. Tamaki only looked down at her as she walked over and stood beside him with a determined look in her eyes. She was angry and everyone could tell. "But, but Haruhi!" he began. "Just shut up. Get out and leave us alone. I want nothing to do with you. You insult my friends and have these little wars with them. If you really wanted to become my friend then you would have gotten to know them. You have no right whatsoever to call Tamaki anything unless you yourself is what you are calling him. Just leave me alone." She said with much authority. He didn't say another word as he walked to the door but glance back. He finally broke the silence. "Fine, but I think you should go back to Japan before I tip my friend off about you. That is, unless you want to be shot." He said before closing the door behind him and leaving a deadly silence in the room. Haruhi turned on her heel and walked out infuriated with what had just happened. Tamaki waited a moment before deciding to follow her out and try to talk to her. "Haruhi!" he called just as she reached her room. She looked at him, her eyes flashing in anger. "Yes?" she asked. Several moments of silence passed before she spoke again. "What is it Tamaki?" she asked him. "Thank-you." Was all he said before walking off. Haruhi stared after him for a long time before a smile graced her lips.

* * *

Okay, what'cha think? I won't send in the next chapter till I get 50 reviews. Also, I'm leaving Friday for Texas and I won't be back for a week so this gives yall all week to get to 50. Have fun. 


	15. Chapter 15 An Announcment

* * *

Haruhi sighed as Tamaki bounced around. It was as if nothing had happened just yesterday. "Haruhi! Why are you so quiet?" he asked her as he bounced to her side and smiled at her. She stared back at him before finally speaking. "No reason, I'm just tired is all." She said not want to take the smile of his face. She didn't want to ruin his happiness for once. It's just that…how he had treated her and told her during the whole Derek incident. Tamaki looked at her for a moment, his smile disappearing for just a second before making a speedy recovery. "If you say so." He said before leaving her side. Haruhi watched as he charmed some girls a little ways from the table, making them sway. She shook her head with a small smile on her lips. "Thinking about the other day?" asked a voice from behind her. She turned to find Kyoya standing there with his clipboard I hand as always. "Oh, Kyoya, I didn't see you there." She said as she looked at him. He walked up so that he was standing beside her chair and watching Tamaki as he charmed more girls. "Yeah, I guess I was. It just surprised me how Tamaki-senpai acted. I…I've never seen him THAT serious. It's just not how he is…" she said as she looked at the floor. "Apparently that is how he is if he acted like that. You said it yourself; Tamaki would do anything to make his friends happy." Kyoya said before walking off. Haruhi only watched as he left.

* * *

Tamaki stood beside Haruhi in home ec and watched as she cleaned off the counter. She had been acting a little strange since yesterday. He didn't know that whole thing affected her that much. He was beginning to worry about her. But he knew if he acted like nothing had happened then it would make her happy. Well, happier than she would have been if he had shown her how affected he had been by it. His eyes glazed over as he began to think about this. Noticing this, Haruhi paused her cleaning and looked up at him. "Tamaki-senpai? Are you all right?" she asked as she looked at him. He shook his head and smiled at her a smile he thought would assure her. "I'm fine Haruhi." He said. She stared at him a moment before she finally smiled. "I'm glad." She said meaning it a different way. She was glad she wasn't the only one affected by the whole ordeal. She could tell he was worried about her but she just couldn't grasp why. She shook her head rid of the thoughts that entered her head and noticed how Tamaki was looking at her. He had a confused look on his face yet it was filled with a childish joy. "T-Tamaki-senpai?" she asked. "Haruhi!" he said and pulled her into a hug and started ranting about how nice she was and all those things.

* * *

Haruhi rubbed her head as she walked to her next class. The twins pulled up beside her and looked at her. "Milord?" they asked as they saw her rubbing her head. She nodded and looked ahead. They sighed as the group entered their next class and sat down. "Haruhi, by any chance does that incident still bother you?" they asked her. She looked over at them before finally speaking. "Well, only one part of it does. When he threatened us about that gunman and everything. I don't know if I should believe him or not." She said as she looked at her desk. "Haruhi, don't worry about it. He was probably lying about it just to scare us. So just kick it out of your mind. Okay?" Hikaru said. She nodded and gave them a small smile. They could tell it still worried her and she wouldn't stop thinking about it anytime soon. Kaoru sighed as the twins realized this. They didn't have time to discuss it anymore as the teacher called the classes attention and started the lesson. Finally, after it seemed like forever, class ended but just as the students were about to leave the teacher called their attention again. "Before you leave I have news to tell you. This Friday the school will be having a dance. You know how to dress and everything so I'm not going into the details. You also know what will happen if you break the rules so stick to them. You may leave." She said as she turned back to her chalkboard. Haruhi sat there for a minute before standing up and walking out with the twins at her side. "A dance? What is it for?" Hikaru asked as they walked towards the front doors. "She didn't say." Haruhi answered as she shook her head. As they walked through the doors, they passed Derek. Haruhi stopped for a moment before continuing to walk. She shook her head. She thought she had seen something in his eyes like a warning. As if the upcoming dance was something perfect. She shook her head again and entered the limousine that held the other members of the host club.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks for reviewing so much! If you keep this up then the only break I'll have is when I go to Texas and when I finish it. I didn't expect to get fifty reviews so soon. Well, now we're heading for 60 which shouldn't take long...you're already half way there. 


	16. Chapter 16 Getting Haruhi to Have Fun

* * *

Tamaki smiled at Haruhi as she sat down at the table for breakfast. She noticed this and was about to speak but Tamaki beat her to it. "Haruhi, I think I know what might take your mind off of the whole Derek incident!" he said happily. "W-what is it Tamaki-senpai?" she asked hesitantly. "For today, we're canceling host club hours! Instead, we're going to have fun! That way you won't have to worry about anything! You can have fun and forget about it!" he said as he bounced around in his chair. Hunny appeared at his side in a moment. "We're going to have an afternoon of fun!" he asked enthusiastically. Tamaki faced him and nodded before the two began to jump around in anticipation for the afternoon to come. Haruhi let a small smile cross her face at the two member's childish behavior. Tamaki somehow saw her small smile and bounded over to her quickly. "Does this make you happy Haruhi?" he asked her as he stood beside her. She looked at him a minute before answering. "Uh, yes?" she said, taken aback by how fast he had appeared beside her. Tamaki then pulled her into a hug and began to spin her around. "Tamaki-senpai!" she cried trying to make him put her down.

* * *

Haruhi sighed as class carried on. She wasn't sure if she was excited about this 'fun afternoon' or not. But she had to try and have fun for Tamaki's sake. He did go to the trouble of planning the whole thing for her sake. He even canceled host club hours for her sake. She couldn't just turn it down when Tamaki had his hopes so high. She sighed for a second time as the bell rang for class change and walked out of the classroom with the twins at her side. They walked outside and sat underneath one of the trees that occupied the schoolyard. "What's wrong this time Haruhi?" the twins asked as they watched her think. She looked up at them before replying. "Nothing really. I'm just wondering why Tamaki-senpai would go to all this trouble for me." She said as she looked at the ground again. "Clueless as always." They said as they shook their heads. "Huh?" she said as she snapped her head up and looked at them. They shrugged as Tamaki came up to them with a smile on his face. "Hello Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru. What are you doing out here? You should have lunch." Tamaki said as he smiled at him. Haruhi looked at him with questioning in her eyes. "Good idea, Milord. Hikaru and I shall go get the lunches and bring them out here. You stay here with Haruhi." Kaoru said as the pair left them underneath the tree.

* * *

"What's gotten into them?" Tamaki asked as he watched the two bound away from them. Haruhi didn't answer him as he sat down beside her and smiled again. "Tamaki-senpai, I have something to ask you." Haruhi said as she looked over at him. "What is it Haruhi?" he asked as he looked at her also with another wide smile. "Why are you going to all this trouble to me happy? You were affected by the whole incident as much as I was so why are you doing all this?" she asked. The smile left Tamaki's face for a small second before finding its way back on it. "Haruhi, don't be silly. It doesn't bother me!" he said as he looked at her. "Tamaki-senpai, I hate to be rude but it does. I can tell that it affected you. Although you still act childish I can tell by the way that you act a little more mature than before. You don't act as childish as you used to. It's still there but in a different way." She said as she looked at the ground. Tamaki's smile faded as he looked at her. "You can tell? I mean, I'm not affected by it Haruhi! Don't say such things!" he told her. Haruhi didn't answer him but only smiled to herself. Her suspicions were confirmed. He really was affected by it. But why did he have to hide it? She never did, well, not as much as he did. She was beginning to worry about him. But then again, that was how Tamaki was. She knew that. Haruhi allowed these thoughts to cross through her mind before the twins came back with smiles on their faces and trays in their hands. For now, Haruhi would forget about the subject and just enjoy the day ahead. He was doing all this for her sake so why spoil it? It would be rude to object it when he had gone to so much trouble to plan it for her. But in her mind, something tugged at her telling her some other reason for him planning the entire thing and that she was going along with it for another reason.

* * *

Yeah, I know they're starting to get out of character...but well, I can't help it. Anyway, if you guys give me 70 reviews I'll send in the next chapter. 


	17. Chapter 17 Haruhi Starts to Realize

* * *

Haruhi sighed as she walked down the halls with Hikaru and Kaoru by her side. School was over now and it was time for this 'afternoon of fun' Tamaki had insisted on the club having to help get Haruhi's mind of the whole Derek incident. Well, she hoped it would work. Another sigh escaped her lips as they exited the doors and walked to the limousine that awaited the club. "Haruhi!" called a voice as she was just about to get in. Tamaki pulled her into a tight hug in delight and began to spin her around. "T-Tamaki-senpai!" she cried as he did this. He set her down and had a smile on his face. "Ready Haruhi?" he asked her before entering the limousine and not waiting for her to answer. He pulled her in along with the twins and allowed the limousine drover to finally leave the front of the school. Haruhi rubbed her head and looked at Tamaki who was smiling widely ready for this 'afternoon of fun'. "Tamaki-senpai, exactly what are we doing?" she asked him. He looked over at her before answering. "I thought we could go to the park or something. That way we experience something that the commoners like and we could have fun at the same time!" he said like a little child who had just gotten ice cream. Haruhi said nothing as he told them this and allowed him to be happy and excited.

* * *

Once they reached the park, Tamaki and Hunny immediately rushed for the swings leaving the others to stare after the childish members of the club. The twins sighed and shook their heads at the same time and began to walk in their direction. Kyoya found the closest bench and sat down on it and watched as the other members began to spread throughout the park like little kids. The actual little kids there stared at them as Tamaki and Hunny shouted in happiness and childish joy of swinging through the air. "Haruhi! Come and push me!" yelled Hunny. Haruhi nodded and began to do as he wished with a small smile on her face. Tamaki noticed this smile and was immediately by her side asking her if she was having fun. "Haruhi! Are you having fun? Did this help?" he asked. She looked at him for a minute before answering. "Well, it certainly got my mind off things…I guess it is fun." She said as she continued to push Hunny on the swing. He smiled widely ran off to where Kyoya sat. The pair watched as Haruhi and Hunny started helping a group of little kids build a sandcastle in the sandbox; each had a smile on their face. Tamaki's joyous smile became one of sincerity as he watched Haruhi laugh with a little girl as part of it fell to the ground. He didn't really think it would help at all but it had and he was the one to plan it all. Haruhi looked up at him and smiled when she noticed his stare and smile. He waved at her before feeling two hands on his shoulders. "Not having any perverted thought are we now, Milord?" asked two voices behind him. He twirled around with a frown on his face. "No! I would never!" he said. The twins glanced at each other before shrugging and walking off.

* * *

Later, Haruhi sat in her room studying for the test coming up. Yet her mind wandered off to the dance and that look Derek had given her. What was he planning? She just couldn't figure it out. Maybe the look had meant nothing at all but it could have meant something. She didn't know. Then her mind wandered to that afternoon. Even if it was only a trip to the park it had helped. Then her thought went to Tamaki and how he had planned it for her sake. She was still curious about why he had done that. 'Clueless'. She remembered what the twins had called her. What was she clueless about? She finally gave up on trying to study and closed the books that lay in her lap. She would study later but first she wanted to answer so questions. She stood up and opened her door to find, to her surprise, Tamaki with his fist held up as if ready to knock. "H-Haruhi, I was just…um, I was just going to say goodnight." Tamaki stuttered with his gaze on the ground. "Oh, um, Tamaki-senpai, I just want you to answer one question. I know I've already asked you this but why did you do all this for me?" she asked him. He stayed quiet for a minute before finally speaking. "I, um, just wanted to …see you smile after all this. No one likes seeing you frown!" he said as convincing as he could. Haruhi sighed and decided to go with it. It would be easier than getting into a long conversation so late at night. "Well, goodnight Tamaki-senpai." She said. "Goodnight Haruhi." He replied before turning and leaving her there. If he had glanced back he would have seen a frown on her face. "That's not the real reason is it Tamaki-senpai? You…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

* * *

Ooo! Haruhi is finally starting to figure it out! Well, the next chapter will be in tomorrow morning before I leave for Texas okay? Leave reviews please! 


	18. Chapter 18 Darkness Falls

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru slipped back into their room. They had just heard the small conversation between Haruhi and Tamaki. They also happened to hear the last thing Haruhi said before turning in. "She's finally starting to realize it? She may be smart but there are some things she still needs to learn about right Kaoru?" Hikaru asked. "Right Hikaru. I'm surprised she didn't pick up on this earlier but then again, this is Haruhi we are talking about. She does tend t pay more attention to her studies than relationships." Kaoru said. They nodded and lay down in their beds and let sleep take them. The next morning, when they saw Haruhi, the unfinished statement came back to them. "Haruhi!" they called. She turned and faced them with a smile on her face. "We were wondering something Haruhi." Hikaru said. "What is it?" she asked them with curious eyes. "Well, we were wondering who you were going to the dance with." Kaoru said just in hearing range of Tamaki. Tamaki, hearing this raced over to the three immediately and pulled the twins away from the girl who was left standing alone with a questioning face.

* * *

"What are you two thinking!" he asked them. "Well, we were just thinking that she shouldn't go alone." They answered in a board tone. "Don't be silly! She is going with the entire group! She won't be alone!" he said. "If you say so Milord." Was his answer before the pair walked off. He soon walked over to the rest of the group and sat down with them. Haruhi smiled at him as he sat down. He blushed slightly at her smile before returning it and eating his breakfast. Then he realized something. The dance was soon. Really soon. Try tonight for instance….. His eyes went wide for a minute before he closed them and shook his head. "Tamaki-senpai, are you alright?" Haruhi asked him. He looked over at her. "H-Haruhi! I'm just fine! I'm just still tired is all!" he answered. She stared at him for a minute before accepting it and going back to her breakfast. He kept his smile on his face for a couple of minutes afterwards for her sake before finally taking it off.

* * *

Haruhi sat next to Tamaki underneath the tree they had come to sitting underneath every lunch. He seemed to space out a lot lately. Finally, she spoke. "Tamaki-senpai? Is everything alright?" she asked as she looked at him. He allowed his gaze to fall on her and smiled. "I'm fine, like I told you this morning." He said. Haruhi didn't reply for a minute. "DO you miss Japan? Is that what it is?" she asked as she looked at the ground they sat on. He looked at her. "Well, I miss it some but I haven't had time to think about home since there have been a lot of things happening here. Besides, I've been worried about something…" he said as his gaze fell on the ground also. "About what?" she asked him. "It's not something, it's actually more of a someone…" he began. She looked at him and waited for him to continue. "Who is it?" she asked him, urging him on. "Well, it's…someone close to me…" he said. Before he could continue, two shadows crossed over them. "Oh, Hikaru, Kaoru, we've you been?" Haruhi asked them. "We got caught in the crowd. There are a bunch of people in there." Hikaru answered lazily. "Now, what were you saying Tamaki?" Kaoru asked with an amused smile on his lips. "Uh, nothing." He replied. Haruhi looked at him with wonder in her eyes but said nothing, respecting that he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

* * *

Finally, the dance had arrived and many students crowded into the gym where it was dark and different colored lights flashed everywhere. The host club was standing to the side but this didn't mean that they weren't getting any attention. In fact, they were getting a lot of attention from the many girls who had become their costumers. After a long time of dancing and chatting with the many girls who asked for it, they finally got a break. Haruhi glanced over the crowd and spotted one person in particular. Derek saw her glance and pulled something out of his coat and showed it to his friend standing beside him. Haruhi soon understood what it was he was showing off. A gun. He causally made his way towards the group while his friend headed in a different direction. "Tamaki-senpai, maybe we should go." She said as she tugged on his sleeve, her gaze still on the approaching Derek. "Why?" he asked as he looked down at her. She pointed at Derek and waited for a reaction from Tamaki but there was none. There wasn't time for him to make a reaction. The light suddenly turned off leaving them in total darkness, many students yelling out to each other to find out what was going on. "I warned you." Said a voice through the dark. The next thing heard was a gunshot and many screams then finally, the thud of a body hitting the floor.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Yes, I know I'm evil. Also...don't forget I'm leaving for Texas today so I won't be able to update for a whole week...sigh. 


	19. Chapter 19 What Will Haruhi Say?

* * *

Hearts pounded as the sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the gym. Many students screamed again and again fearing who got shot if anyone had got shot. The light flickered back on and immediately a cry of pain escaped from someone's lips. Everyone looked over to see Derek holding his hand, the gun skidding across the floor. Hunny and Mori stood in front of him, their eyes clouded with dark and anger. Haruhi stared at the three boys who stood before her, afraid to find out who got shot. She was shaking as he gaze started to search for a figure on the floor and she found it soon. "T-Tamaki-senpai!" she cried as she saw him on his back his hands clutching his chest. Immediately students began crying and screaming as a pool of blood began to grow right before their eyes. Kyoya had already pulled out his cell phone and was calling an ambulance then the police. Hunny and Mori stayed close to Derek and kept watch over him as they waited for the medics. Haruhi knelt down beside Tamaki, shaking with eyes wide in fear. She didn't know what to do. All she could do was stare at the sight.

* * *

The group sat in the waiting room, scared and impatient. Haruhi had said nothing the whole time and just stared at the floor by her feet. She had never been in this kind of situation before. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Kyoya staring down at her. "Don't worry. Tamaki's strong. He'll get through this." He said. Haruhi only stared at him. She had never thought Kyoya would try to reassure her. "But…" she tried to start a reply but she just couldn't finish it. "As I said, Tamaki's strong. So don't worry." He said before walking away and taking a seat a couple of chairs away from her. Worry lined his face very lightly. She could tell how hard he was trying to hide his worry. A small but sad smile reached her lips. "Are you Tamaki Souh's friends?" asked a man in a white coat. They immediately stood up and nodded, worry lining their faces. "You may visit but visiting hours will be over soon. So try and hurry." He said before walking away. The five friends rushed down the hallway towards Tamaki's room. Haruhi's face lined with worry. What would she say to him?

* * *

Tamaki lay in a bed by a window, his eyes glazed over the slightest bit. "Milord?" asked Koaru as he looked at Tamaki. Tamaki's eyes lit up at the sound of his voice. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked as he slowly sat up so he look at them better. "We were worried about you Milord." Hikaru said as the group made their way to Tamaki's side. Tamaki said nothing in reply. He only stared at the sheets that covered him. After a couple of minutes Tamaki finally spoke up. "May I speak to Haruhi alone for a couple of minutes?" he asked, his hair covering his eyes from his friend's view. They nodded and left the two alone in the room. After a moment of silence, Tamaki opened his mouth to speak but Haruhi beat him to it. "Tamaki-senpai, I'm sorry you got mixed up in this mess. It's all my fault. If I had done something, ANYTHING, to make him think I had done what he wanted then you wouldn't have gotten shot. I-I'm sorry about all of this." She said as she sat down and buried her face in her hands. (I know it seems out of character for her.) Tamaki stared at her for a moment before a sincere and amused smile crossed his face. "It's not your fault. I'm the one who got involved with your friendship with Derek. Besides…you don't need to do anything he tells you. You didn't know he would do anything like this. So none of this is your fault. Don't blame yourself." He said as he placed a hand on her back and winced from the pain from his wound. She looked at him with tears stinging the corners of her eyes. A surprised look passed on his face from this before he smiled a reassuring smile. She shook her head rid of these unshed tears and looked at him. "Tamaki-senpai, why did you ask to talk to me alone?" she asked as she looked at the ground. He didn't answer for a moment and finally she looked at him. "Remember that conversation we had that Hikaru and Kaoru interrupted? Well, that person that I was talking about…..was you. Haruhi, I love you." He said as he stared at the bed and waited for a reply. Haruhi was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Finally, she opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

I'm back! Whoot! Did you enjoy the cliffhanger? Well, tell me what you think. 


	20. Chapter 20 What is This News?

* * *

Haruhi stared at Tamaki with wide eyes. She didn't know what to say or how to reply. Her hand had flown up to her mouth as the news was told. Tamaki looked at her with sincere eyes, as if every childish act he had done was erased from his past, as if this one moment made up for every little thing he did. Finally, he spoke, "You don't have to answer me now. You can wait till tomorrow or whenever you're ready." He said as his gaze landed on the covers of his bed. "T-Tamaki-senpai I-." was all she got out before she was interrupted by the doctor who had no clue of what had just happened. "Excuse me sir, but you have to leave. Visiting hours are over. You may come again tomorrow if you like." He said before walking out. Haruhi looked at Tamaki before standing up, her hand still to her mouth. She exited the room leaving an amused looking Tamaki with worry in his eyes. Haruhi walked past the waiting areas right past the club without saying a word to them much less looking at them. The twins gave each other a look. "He didn't!" Hikaru said as his gaze stayed on his brother. "I believe he did my dear brother. Want to find out?" Kaoru asked him before they stood up and followed the girl. Kyoya stared after them before a small smile on his face appeared. "I believe he did too." He said. Hunny looked up at him with Mori beside him. "Did what, Kyoya?" he asked, his eyes looking up at him with a cute expression. Kyoya just shook his head and followed the two boys and girl out.

* * *

Haruhi stood on the sidewalk outside the hospital, her hand still at her mouth. She didn't know what to do. Never before had she been placed in this situation. She had no clue what to do. "Did Milord do it?" a voice said as it flung an arm on her shoulders while someone else on the other side did the same. Haruhi looked at Hikaru with her unsure eyes letting him find the answer himself. Hikaru looked at his twin and nodded. "So he did. We never thought he would have the guts to do it too." Kaoru said as Haruhi looked at him. "What do…..what do I do?" Haruhi asked them as her gaze fell to the sidewalk they stood on. "We don't do anything. It's you who has to figure this all out." Kaoru said as his gaze stayed on Haruhi. "You need to realize your feelings and tell him. And I would hurry if I was you." Hikaru said. Haruhi looked at him with a questioning gaze. "We were told how bad the damage was and it's really bad. No one is sure of how long Milord will be here…so I would hurry if you want to save him." Kaoru said before they both walked to the limousine that had just pulled up. Haruhi stared after them with wide and confused eyes. "How can I save him?" she asked herself. The subject weighed heavily on her mind.

* * *

Haruhi laid in bed that night, coming to a realization. All the signs were there. They had always been there. She was just too blind to see them as they appeared. Why Tamaki always tried to make her smile or dress like the girl she is. Why he always comforted her over trivial things. Why he was so overprotective of her when it came to any kind of danger. She had just never seen them. And they knew. All of them knew. Why didn't they tell her? Haruhi sat up in bed with her face buried in her hands. Now Tamaki was in danger of his life and it was all her fault. "I-I don't know what to do anymore! Everything's just so confusing now!" Haruhi said to herself. A single was brave enough to cross along her face to her chin and fall followed by more. Haruhi was so confused. She didn't know what to do and she couldn't make the subject stop tugging at her mind. She stood up and walked to the window, placing a hand on the glass. "Tamaki-senpai…I……I love you too." She said in a whisper. She would tell him tomorrow. But that wasn't necessary. "Really Haruhi?" asked a voice she recognized behind her. She froze in place before slowly turning around to see Tamaki standing there. Her eyes widened from the sight. Tamaki stood there waiting for her to speak. Finally, she opened her mouth to speak. "Why are you here?" she asked in a low voice. She tilted her head so the tears weren't visible anymore. "I-I had this feeling that something was wrong….and I…." he said as he gaze fell to the floor. Haruhi stood there in silence. "Yes." She said in a barely audible voice. "What?" Tamaki asked unable to hear he word she had just spoken. Haruhi squeezed her eyes shut before throwing herself into a hug with Tamaki. "Yes! I said yes! I wasn't lying!" she said into Tamaki's shirt. He stood there a minute in silence before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tight. A Tear began to run down his face. "I'm glad Haruhi." Was all he could get out. All the rest of the host club could do was be happy for them. But they knew the news. Tamaki had yet to tell Haruhi. They were glad Haruhi finally figured out her feelings but now her heart would have to be broken just like the rest of the club. "Haruhi, I have to tell you something." He began as he prepared himself to tell her.

* * *

Sigh...sorry it took me longer to update than usual. I was trying to deside if this chapter was to be the last. So the next chapter shall be the final one...sigh. While I was writing this, it was so emotional. Tear actually started forming in my eyes as I wrote it. Review please! 


	21. Chapter 21 Ending

* * *

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki with questioning eyes. "What is it?" she asked him unaware of the sadness that seemed to pass through Tamaki's eyes. Tamaki opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He couldn't do it. He didn't want to break her heart. Haruhi furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at him with questioning eyes that soon filled with concern. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Tamaki slowly began to shake his head no. "Then what is it you wanted to tell me?" she asked him with concern in her eyes. "Nothing. Nothing at all…" he said before looking at the floor behind Haruhi. Haruhi accepted this and stared at the shirt in front of her. "Do you think they'll send us back to Japan now?" she asked him basically already knowing the answer. Tamaki didn't hesitate when he answered her question. "Yes. For the safety of all the students, I'm sure they'll send us back. Now that they know that someone is slightly against us being here." He said. Haruhi smiled. "Slightly?" she asked with a small laugh escaping from her lips. He allowed a laugh to emit from his lips also. Yet Haruhi's laugh was not true. She knew there was something he wasn't telling her. She wanted to know what it was but didn't persist on the matter. "How did you get in my room?" she asked, the question suddenly popping up in her mind. "Uh…it was open?" he tried willing her to believe it. "That's funny; I thought I locked it…oh well." She said with a smile.

* * *

The next day all the students sat in the dinning room talking over what had happened. They all knew they were to go home the very next day and many were rushing so they could go and pack. Haruhi sighed as she nibbled on some toast and stared absent mindedly at the wall across from her. "Ha-ru-hi!" called a voice beside her. She jumped and faced Hikaru who had a sly smile on his face. "What is it?" she asked nervous at his smile. "Who are you sitting next to on the plane?" Kaoru asked to her other side. Haruhi looked at them as if knowing that their question was not a pure as it seemed. "Probably next to Milord!" Hikaru answered him as they leaned on each other and raised eyebrows. Haruhi stared at them with furrowed brows before finally realizing they had overheard what she had told Tamaki. "That would be none of your business!" she said before standing up and walking to her room. They stared after her with amused smiles. Kyoya appeared beside them along with Mori and Hunny. "Let's go." He said before the group headed out the door. The drive was silent as they made their way to the hospital. They quickly went to Tamaki's room and gave him questioning eyes. "What did he say?" Hunny asked as he stood beside the bed while holding bun-bun close to him. Tamaki smiled at them. "I'm going to be fine. He told me that he accidentally mixed my files with another patient and that I had nothing to worry about." He told them. A sigh filled the room as all the member sighed simultaneously. "So we had nothing to worry about the whole time?" asked Hunny. Mori shook his head and Hunny smiled widely.

* * *

The plane ride home was nothing special but Haruhi often caught Tamaki gazing at her sincerely. Finally she faced him and smiled back her best smile. He took her hand in his and smiled at her shocked face as he held it, a small blush creeping on her face. Haruhi began to wonder at her stupidity. How she had missed all the signs. And what would have happened if none of these dramatic events had happened? Haruhi and Tamaki wouldn't be acting this way if it wasn't for the shooting. Then she realized something. How lucky she was to have found what others look for most of their lives and secretly, she didn't mind that she was made to be a host club member. She would be one for the rest of her life only if she could always be with Tamaki. She had never realized this until now. She smiled again as this realization hit her. Nothing else could have made her happier at that moment. Nothing at all….maybe except giant tuna……nah, nothing.

* * *

Yeah...I know the ending sucks...but I had a headache when I wrote it. But it's still sad...I'm always sad when I finish a story...hope you guys enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you thought about the end...thanks guys for sticking by me! 


	22. Chapter 22 It Was Only a Dream

* * *

Haruhi opened her eyes to stare into the darkness of the night. Where was she? She sat up and realized where she was. In her room. She quickly looked at the calendar she kept in her room to realize that the entire thing was a dream. She hadn't told Tamaki that she loved him. They hadn't gone back home. It was all just a dream. A stupid dream. She buried her face in her hands as this hit her. Was this really how she felt about Tamaki? She wasn't sure just yet. The only thing she could do now was see what would happen she answered back. She slowly nodded her head before lying back down and staring off into the darkness before sleep took her once again, away from reality. The same dream haunting her as she slept on. The next morning Haruhi was very quiet. The club seemed to notice this but didn't say a thing. It was her decision and it was in her hands. They only anticipated what her answer would be. The group piled into the limousine that awaited them. School had been canceled for the students and now the flight plan was being made. It allowed time for Tamaki to heal and for students to visit him. Glances were made at Haruhi as the limousine made its way towards the hospital.

* * *

Tamaki smiled as two girls left his room from their visit. Both giggled as they left. Haruhi entered the room, the others staying outside. She looked at them for a second before finally walking over to Tamaki who had been silent. He nodded at Kyoya who closed the door so none of their conversation could escape the room. Haruhi sat down nervously beside Tamaki and stared at the hands in her lap. "Haruhi?" Tamaki called trying to get her attention. She looked up at him. "I thought about it." She said before he could say anything else. Tamaki stared at her with anticipation written all over his face. "And?" he asked after a long moment of silence between the two. "I-I……I love you too." She said as her gaze came to rest on the floor. Tamaki, who had not expected to hear what he did, had a shocked expression on his face before a sincere one swept it away. "Haruhi, is this true? Or are you playing with me about this?" he asked her. She looked at him with questioning. "I would never play around with such a subject as that! I-I do mean it." She said with determination in her eyes. Tamaki stared at her for a long moment before a smile wedged itself onto his face. "Then I believe you." He said as he reached out a hand and placed it over hers. She stared at their hands before she allowed a small smile to grace her lips. It was turning out very well. Now all she hoped was that it would stay this way for a long time.

* * *

The halls buzzed with talk as all the students of Ouran High gathered in the main hall for departure. Tamaki was among them having been let out early so he could go home with the rest of the school. Many of the students were anxious to get home. They were afraid of another shooting and if there was another then they were afraid that the results would be more than a serious injury. The group stepped outside into the air that was becoming very cold. Autumn had come very quickly and the air would let you know. The students piled into the bus that had brought them there and rode in silence. The only noise made was coming from outside. Finally, the group arrived at the airport and hurried inside to keep from the cold air that nipped at so many others who were also trying to make their way inside. Once settled and waiting for the plane to arrive, the students finally began their chatter once more, allowing the voices to echo in the large building. The Host club, though, was particularly quiet. They had canceled all hosting so their president could rest, much to his protests. The costumers seemed to understand though and tried their best to reassure Tamaki that they would be fine until he was healed and ready to host again. Finally, after a long wait, the plane arrived. The student jumped up from their seats hurrying to get on, ready to finally be home once more.

* * *

Okay..I lied about the last chapter being the very last in the story...I wasn't happy with the ending so I decided to extend it. Besides, I got more ideas right agfter I finished it...so hope you enjoy! Reviews please! 


	23. Chapter 23 News That Ruins Everything

* * *

Haruhi shook the remaining sleep from her eyes as she looked around. The plane had just landed and all the passengers were filing off. Tamaki gently nudged Haruhi's shoulder and motioned for her to follow them off the plane so she wouldn't be left behind. She quickly did so and stood up to follow the rest of the passengers off the plane. Tamaki was right behind her and nudged her gently to get her attention. "Uh, yes Tamaki-senpai?" she asked as he finally got her attention. "Are you ok Haruhi? You seem out of it." He said. She blinked several times before smiling reassuringly at him. "I'm fine. I'm just tired from the trip back. You don't have to worry about me." She answered him before smiling again. He stared at her for a moment before finally nodding his head and decided to take her excuse. After a moment of silence, Haruhi spoke, not liking the awkward silence between them. "We should hurry and catch up to the rest of the group." She said before walking on to the sea of students that waited in the airport lobby, waiting on their parents to pick them up. Tamaki followed behind her, unusually silent. Things had been awkward between them since Haruhi answered Tamaki and she defiantly didn't like it but was too unsure to break the awkwardness. Finally, Tamaki's limousine appeared before the group. Just before he got in he looked over at Haruhi and spoke. "Uh, Haruhi, would you like a ride?" he questioned her nervously. She looked at him surprised before slowly beginning to nod.

* * *

The ride was quiet and neither person was brave enough to break it. Once Haruhi opened the door Tamaki finally spoke. "I'll see you at school Haruhi." He said with a slight blush. Haruhi smiled a happy yet embarrassed smile before nodding and closing the door. A small yet sincere smile held a place on her face as she entered her house. The quiet atmosphere was ruined as Ranka attacked her Haruhi in a viscous hug with worried and relieved cries. "Haruhi! I'm so glad you're safe! I was so worried about you when I heard the news about that shooting in America! And at the same school you were going to too! You don't know how relieved I am that you're home! Oh, Haruhi!" he began to say as he rubbed his cheek against Haruhi's in a father/motherly way. Haruhi finally pried herself out of his grasp after a few minutes of struggling. She gently massaged the cheek that was now red from Ranka's cheek rubbing against hers. "I'm glad I'm home too!" she said before taking her bag and slinging it back on her shoulder and starting to head towards her room. "Now I need to unpack, please excuse me." She said before closing her door and setting her bag down on the bed. Ranka stared after her with worry and relief in his eyes.

* * *

The next day, Haruhi walked down the silent halls to music room number three and opened the doors to find an empty room except for the members of the host club. It was then that she remembered that they had decided to lay off hosting until Tamaki was at his absolute best…or at least until he was well enough to host and use his injury to his advantage. She sighed and turned around, placing a hand on the knob of the door, ready to leave. Suddenly, a hand was placed over hers and stopped her from leaving. She looked up to see the person was Tamaki who wore a sad and solemn face. "Tamaki-senpai? What is it? What's wrong?" she asked him as she saw the look in his eyes. "Haruhi-I….I have to tell you something." He said as his gaze fell on the floor. She stared at him; it was obvious that the news would be bad. "T-Tamaki-senpai? What is it?' she asked as she took her free hand and placed it on his arm. After getting no answer from him, she finally turned her questioning gaze towards the others who all avoided her gaze by looking at something else in the room. She turned he head back at Tamaki, anxious to get the answer from him. "Haruhi-I…." he started but didn't finish. Her grasp n his arm became tighter as she looked at him with concerned eyes. "Yes?" she asked, the impatient tone apparent in her voice. "My father as announced that he has decided to set my marriage." He said. Haruhi's hand fell from his arm as she stared at him. Tamaki continued on, his gaze on the floor, unable to take her reaction. "He saw what happened in America on the news and has decided I should settle down. He thought it would be best for me." He said as e finally looked at her. He didn't like the look on her face. That look of shock and disbelief. She tugged her hand from his and jerked the door open, rushing out into the halls without giving the others any time to react. Tamaki slid down onto the floor, his eyes filling with tears. He silently cursed his father…who could blame him?

* * *

Sorry guys! I didn't mean to take tis long to update! I'm so sorry! Anyway...as the story progresses, you'll see that the tittle only matches the first part of the story. I hope you guys arn't mad at me for updating so late! Review please! 


	24. Chapter 24 Meeting

* * *

Haruhi sat on a bench in the park, breathless from running and from the news. She had never expected this kind of thing. She stared at the area in front of her, not really seeing anything. She didn't even notice the person that slid on the bench beside her. The person stayed silent, choosing to let the silence take over. She kept staring at the area in front of her, oblivious to her new peer beside her. Finally she sighed and looked at this person. "Tamaki-senpai?" she asked. She blinked several times before he finally spoke up. "Haruhi, I'm sorry about all this. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. If I had known about this then I would have never told you about my feelings." He said as he looked at the ground, unable to look at her expression. And if he had seen it then he would have worn the same expression. A look of hurt was placed on Haruhi's face when he said this. "I would have liked it if you still had told me your feelings even with the marriage in the way. We can find a way to stop it. I know we can." She said as she set a determined look on her face and looked down at her feet. Tamaki looked at her down turned face. Finally, he smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know we can." He said before standing up and holding out a hand to help her up. She smiled and took it graciously before the both of them walked off, hand in hand.

* * *

Haruhi closed the door to her bedroom. She sighed as she fell onto her bed, a frown accompanying her face. She didn't believe her own words. She only said them so she could see Tamaki smile once more. Yet his remark still got to her. What would have happened if he had never told her his feelings? Would she have been able to ever tell him? Or even realize her feeling for him? She was not sure about that. She knew that she probably wouldn't have figured it out until graduation day when Tamaki would finally leave. But who was this mysterious girl unto whom he was betrothed to? She had no clue and it was bothering her. She didn't know what to do anymore. Everything was just so confusing now. Another question arose in her kind. What would Tamaki and she do now? She had the faintest idea. Nor did Tamaki.

* * *

Haruhi walked down the halls to music room number three. There was to be a meeting between the host club to decide what to do. She opened the door and walked in to find the club sitting on the sofas and waiting for her to seat herself. She silently sat down beside Tamaki as Kyoya opened his mouth to speak. "Now that the final member is here we should start this meeting. It is about whether or not to continue the existence of the host club or not." He said as he looked around the circle. Tamaki said nothing but had a sad look in his eyes. Nobody said anything. They all knew the reason for this meeting. What would the point be in having a host club without Tamaki? It wouldn't be as much fun and they couldn't just continue it with him still in school. "We must stop the club for the time being." He said giving everyone a look as to not ask about the last part. Haruhi seemed to get it. He thought that there was a way for Tamaki and Haruhi to stop this unwanted wedding. And he was probably right but these were not the thoughts of Haruhi as she looked at him. Nobody spoke allowing the silence to steal them away. Finally, Kyoya stood up, the twins following along with Hunny, Mori, Tamaki, and Haruhi. They all knew the meeting had come to an ending. Haruhi looked down at the ground she stood on. Maybe there was hope and maybe there wasn't. They could never know until they tried. And if they tried they had to be careful about what they did. Now, everything was up to the actions of Haruhi and Tamaki and their will to be together. Everyone in the room knew this. Especially the two said people. Tamaki gave her a reassuring smile before the room was emptied of people.

* * *

Sorry about not updating in forever you guys! School just started yesterday and well, I've been busy. Please forgive me! I promise the next update will be soon! Please review! 


	25. Chapter 25 Tamaki's Fiance

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Tamaki sat in a chair in his room, depressed as ever. He was just told that he would meet his fiancé tomorrow during lunch. He had a weird feeling about it too. He knew this feeling was more than disgust and hatred. Could it be anticipation? He shook his head rid of the thought. No, it couldn't be. It wasn't. He nodded his head as he thought this. There was no way he would allow himself to be happy with his father's decision. He knew his grandmother was behind the entire thing but he still blamed his father. Then another thought bothered him. Haruhi. What would she say when she met this mysterious girl who was Tamaki's betrothed? He was worried about her reaction. He sighed and stood up, unable to sit still any longer. He had to do something to get himself calm. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know how to calm himself. He finally walked over to the window and stared through the thick glass that separated him from the outside world. He had to stop this. Somehow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Haruhi walked down the hall towards her classroom, her head aching from not getting enough sleep. Just like Tamaki, she couldn't help but think about the horrible topic. She sighed as she opened the door her next class, immediately being met by two identical people. "Hello Haruhi!" they called to her. She gave a quick smile before sitting down in her seat. They noticed how tired she was yet they didn't bring up the topic. They knew it was a sensitive subject even if she didn't show it. Finally, the bell rang for lunch. Haruhi followed the twins out, not expecting what would happen next. When she entered the lunch room, she saw Tamaki but immediately noticed his frown. "Haruhi!" he called to her, plastering a smile onto his face. A smile that was not all there. She smiled and walked over to him followed by Hikaru and Kaoru. "Tamaki-senpai is anything wrong?" she asked as she sat down. Tamaki stiffened in his seat before shaking his head no. "Of course not Haruhi! What would give you that idea?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side. She stared at him for a minute before shaking her own head. "Nothing. I was just asking." She answered as she smiled for him. A true smile that allowed Tamaki to give a true one as well. Tamaki glanced at the clock on the cafeteria wall nervously before looking back at the host club members. Tama-san! What are you waiting for?" asked Hunny who had seen his glance. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." He answered. Hunny only looked at him before going back to his cake. "Tamaki Souh?" called a voice behind the group. All turned to face the unknown person who had spoken. "I'm sorry miss but host club has been canceled for the next several weeks." Kyoya stated not even glancing up from his clipboard he was writing on furiously. "Humph. I'm not here for the host club! I'm here to meet Tamaki. I am his fiancé!" she replied firmly. Haruhi stiffened in her seat before slowly turning and facing the person who stood behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Tamaki waited for Haruhi's reaction. Nothing came. She only stared at the girl who was currently glaring at Kyoya who was still writing on his clipboard. In fact, Haruhi said not one word throughout the rest of lunch period. As soon as the bell rang she stood up and left without a single word of goodbye to anyone, disappearing in the crowd before anyone could catch her. Tamaki watched after her with concerned eyes. All he could do was watch her leave his sight. "Uh, Tamaki? You there?" asked his fiancé. Tamaki blinked and looked at the girl. "I'm sorry…uh, what was your name again?" he asked. She rolled her eyes before placing her hands on her hips. "Sanja Hanuko." She stated before turning. "Humph, I can't believe I have to marry you." She muttered to herself so Tamaki wouldn't hear. He wouldn't have heard her anyways. He was long gone by the time she finished saying her name. He was off to look for Haruhi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sorry guys! I'm so fustrated! I'm mad at myself for taking so long to update and becuase the lines won't work for some weird reason! Please forgive me for updating so late! I'm gonna start that more reviews thing so I can motivate myself to update when you reach my goal okay? Give me ten more reviews and I shall update! I might update tomorrow just to catch up a bit. Please review!


	26. Chapter 26 Making Haruhi Believe

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Tamaki searched the halls not very long before he found Haruhi in the third music room. "Haruhi?" he asked, startling her. She looked over at him before standing up from the couch she sat on and looking at him, all emotion erased from her face. "Tamaki-senpai. I'm sorry." She stated without any emotion in her voice. He shook his head before walking towards her. "It's not your fault. I should have told you that she was coming today. I don't know what I was thinking." He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. She glanced at them before giving a small smile. "It's fine. Besides, I have to know what kind of girl you're marrying is." She said. Tamaki stiffened. "I'm not marrying her no matter what anyone says." He stated while looking at Haruhi with determined eyes. Haruhi said nothing but only looked at the floor, biting her lip. "Haruhi," Tamaki started. "The only person I would ever marry is you. I don't care if I have to run away with you. I won't marry that girl or any other who believes they are worthy of me. The only one I consider worthy to marry me is you and don't forget that." Tamaki stated while looking directly into Haruhi's eyes. Haruhi stared at him for a long moment, her eyes starting to water. "Oh, Tamaki!" she cried out before crying into his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her. "Haruhi…" he whispered before pushing her back a little and placing two fingers underneath her chin. She tilted her head up the slightest bit and looked into her eyes. Haruhi knew what he was going to do and didn't try to stop him. He leaned down slowly until their lips met in a passionate kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Tamaki pulled away from Haruhi, looking at her face with affection in his eyes. "And before you ask, I do mean all of it." He said, knowing Haruhi would question him about it. "T-Tamaki. I never doubted you for a second. I believe you." She replied looking into his eyes while saying this. They finally pulled apart and blushed awkwardly. "We better go home. We don't want our parents to worry. I'll give you a ride." Tamaki said as he grabbed her hand gently and pulled her toward the door. Haruhi only nodded and allowed Tamaki to pull her out of the room and to his limousine. Neither said a word as the vehicle made its way to Haruhi's home. Finally, it pulled up to her house and she got out slowly. "Haruhi." Tamaki called before she shut the door. She looked back at him with a questioning face. "We'll find a way out of it. I promise." He said. She gave the slightest smile before speaking. "I know we will." She replied before closing the door and walking to her door. As she entered her house, she placed a small hand on her lips, her thought thinking back on the kiss. She truly did believe in Tamaki. She wasn't sure how they would stop it but she knew they would. She had confidence in Tamaki.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Tamaki walked through the doors of Ouran High School and was met by two curious being who blocked his path. "Hello Milord! Where did you go yesterday? We were looking for you!" Hikaru said as he looked at Tamaki. "Uh, nowhere. I went to the third music room." He said. "I believe that is somewhere Milord. Why did you go there anyways?" Kaoru asked. "I just miss the host club days is all." He answered without hesitation. In some ways it was true. But he had Haruhi now and he didn't need it. The twins seemed to accept his answer and hooked their arms into his. "Well then! Let's get going! Class starts soon!" they said in union. Tamaki smiled and walked along with the boys. Then his thought wandered to yesterday in the music room. He couldn't help the slight blush that spread across his face. His two friends noticed this but said nothing. They had their suspicions. And they were smart enough to trick Tamaki into telling them later. But only when the time was right would they do so. Maybe they wouldn't have to. Maybe Tamaki would just tell them. Yeah right. Like Haruhi would allow him to tell anyone. They both smiled before letting go of Tamaki's arms and entering their classroom. One way or another they would find out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Thank you guys for the reviews! It's helping me to actually update on time! And Whoot! I have my writing vibe back! Ten more reviews and I'll update! Thank you again!


	27. Chapter 27 Run Away With Me

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Tamaki stared down at the floor. He had received news yesterday that his wedding would be very soon. And by very soon he meant in one week. He wasn't very happy about this and everyone could tell. His thoughts were interrupted by Haruhi who sat down beside him and sighed before speaking. "Is there anything wrong Tamaki-senpai?" she asked. He hadn't told her yet. Haruhi noticed the worry and guilt on his face. "Tamaki-senpai? Is everything alright?" she asked again, waiting for a response. When she didn't get an answer she sighed and stood up, ready to leave. He grabbed her wrist and held on, not wanting her to leave him alone. "Please Haruhi, don't leave. Not yet." He said as his hair shadowed his face. She stared at him for a couple of moments before sighing and sitting back down. Before she knew it, he pulled her into a hug, not letting her go for quite some time. Haruhi didn't know the reasons behind his actions but she didn't mind. Finally, she hugged back, wrapping her arms around him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Tamaki sat in his room thinking. That was all he had done recently. He didn't want to get married. At least not to this girl who was so snooty. He laid his head back against the wall and stared at the ceiling, his head full of thoughts. What would he do? He could refuse to marry this girl but then…..it just wouldn't work. He could announce his love fore Haruhi during the middle of the wedding. But that would only get Haruhi in trouble….. He didn't know what to do. He just had to think of something. Then a knock came to his door. "Who is it?" he asked not moving his head. "It's Kyoya." Called the voice. "Kyoya? Come in." he answered as his gaze settled on the door. Kyoya entered and shut the door quietly behind him. He stood in front of the door, staring at Tamaki, a glare kept Tamaki from looking through his glasses at his eyes. "What do you plan on doing about the wedding?" he asked in a bored tone. Tamaki looked at him before looking at the floor. "I don't know yet." He answered. Kyoya adjusted his glasses before crossing his arms. "Why do you ask? I thought you were worried about the host club being in business or not." Tamaki asked. Kyoya let a small smile slide onto his face. "True but I do care for my friends feelings too. You'll think of something. I've got to go. I just came by to see if you came up with anything or not. I didn't really expect anything though." he said with a slight smile. "Hey!" Tamaki said as e realized what Kyoya had meant. Kyoya smiled again before leaving the boy alone in his room to think.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------It was the day before Tamaki's wedding. He still hadn't thought of anything. His brows furrowed as his mind got lost in though for the millionth time that week. Haruhi walked up to him quietly and watched as he thought to himself. His face kept changing as thought came and left him, showing his emotions at the idea, if he liked it or not. Soon she couldn't hold it any longer. She laughed at his last face, finally getting his attention. He looked startled but once he realized it was Haruhi he smiled. "What are you laughing at Haruhi?" he asked her. "Your face! It's so funny when you think!" she said as she started to gain control of herself. He looked at her with an amused smile on his face. Then an idea popped into his head. It was crazy. He needed more time to think it over. Just then, the twins came up to two and dragged Haruhi away, talking about something. Tamaki stared after them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The day of the wedding arrived, Tamaki in a white tuxedo. He stood behind doors and watched as guests were seated. He had asked Haruhi to come for a certain reason. He wasn't going to marry this girl. Finally, he spotted the girl standing in the lobby, her face showed no emotion. He slowly began to make his way over to her, continuously being stopped by other guests to talk. He kept his sentences short, his gaze kept returning to Haruhi. As soon as he was close enough for her to hear him someone came up to him. "Tamaki, the weddings about to start. Please take your place." The man said. "I'll be there in a minute. I have to speak to someone first." He replied with a frown visible on his face. The man nodded and walked away, slipping past the crowd of guests who were rushing to get seated. He grabbed Haruhi's arm so he wouldn't lose her. She looked startled at first but smiled sadly as she saw it was only him. "I want to talk to you." He stated before pulling her after him into an empty room. She stared at him, waiting for him t speak as he shut the door. "Tamaki-senpai, what is-'" Haruhi began but was cut off by Tamaki's hand sliding over her mouth. He wrapped one arm around her back and moved his hand so that there was only a finger over her mouth. Haruhi stared at him. "Haruhi, run away with me. Run away with me to America." He said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lines still won't work! Gah! Sorry about the wait! My writing vibe came and left me. Sorry. Review and I shall update! I really need to bring this to a closing...this is getting ridiculously long...Review please!


	28. Chapter 28 Back In America

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Haruhi stared at Tamaki with wide eyes. Her breath seemed to hitch at the thought. "A-Are you serious?" she asked, her hands tightly gripping Tamaki's arms. "Of course I am Haruhi. Why would I kid about this kind of stuff?" he asked her, his eyes shining with sincerity. Haruhi stared at him. "B-But Tamaki! If we leave what will your parents do? What will happen here?" she asked him, her grip getting tighter. "Don't worry about it. I just want to be with you. Do you seriously want e to marry that girl?" he replied. "No! Of course not Tamaki! But we need to be rational!" she answered. Tamaki let out a groan. "Haruhi! There's no time to be rational right now! It's either leave now or ruin our future! Which do you choose? A life with me or a miserable life knowing that you gave me up just so you could make a rational decision?" he asked her before glancing at the door nervously. Haruhi stared at him. She slowly drew in a breath before nodding. "Let's go then." She stated. Tamaki nodded before pulling her after him out the door and into the now empty hallways of the church. "Let's go then." He said to himself as they walked right through the doors of the church and onto the sidewalk, him dressed in a tuxedo. "We have to hurry before they catch on." He stated before dragging her after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Haruhi stared out the window. She still couldn't believe she was on the plane to America at the moment with Tamaki beside her. This had to be one of the craziest things she had ever done. She stared out the window. Slightly nervous about what would happen next. Suddenly, she felt a hand over hers and a small squeeze. She looked over at Tamaki who gave her a small smile. She smiled back. "What's going to happen now?" she asked him. "I'm not entirely sure. We can just make a life in America away from all of those people. We can be happy without any worries" he answered, his eyes glazing over as if he was daydreaming. Haruhi let a small smile cross her face. "Yeah. Maybe we can." She said more to herself than to Tamaki. Finally, the plane landed and the two exited it with much relief. "We've finally made it." Tamaki said as he gently grabbed Haruhi's hand and began walking out the airport doors. "What are we doing now?" she asked as they stopped outside the doors. "I have a friend who lives here. I called him up and he agreed to let us stay at his house until we can get our own house." He said as he spotted a certain car and pulled her towards it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Haruhi looked around the home. "Where is your friend exactly?" she asked as he led her through the door. "He won't be around much. He has a job that makes him travel a lot so I'm not sure if you'll get to meet him or not." Tamaki replied as he sat on the couch before patting the seat beside him. Haruhi reluctantly sat down beside him. "Are you sure it's okay to stay here without him being here with us? I mean, isn't it kind of rude to stay in someone's home without them there?" she asked as she turned her big brown eyes toward him. He laughed softly. "It's fine Haruhi. Don't worry about it." He said before giving her forehead a soft kiss. "Everything will be fine." He said. Haruhi smiled softly before nodding and leaning into him. "Uh, what school are we going to?" she asked. Tamaki frowned slightly. "We'll have to go back to the school that we went to for the exchange thing." He said. Haruhi looked at him, disbelief in her eyes. "Are you kidding me? Not the school where you got shot! It's too dangerous! We can't!" she said as she jolted up. "Calm down Haruhi, Derek has gone to jail. We don't have to worry about it. So calm down ok?" he said as he stood up too. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I promise everything will be fine." He said. Haruhi looked at him with concern in her eyes. Finally, she nodded her head. "Everything will be fine. You promise?" she asked as she looked up at him. He laughed softly. "Yes, I promise." He answered. Finally, he pulled her into a soft kiss. Their life in America had yet to begin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ok guys! I've decided! I'm ending it here and making a sequal for what happnes in their neqw life in America! Review please! I know this chapter sucked and I'm sorry for making you wait so long! Review and tell em whether or not you want the sequal! And, Dani, I know you want it.


End file.
